A Possibility
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: Lstory by the same title from my old account (HHU) Sasuke has been foiled by Naruto to destroy Konoha. So he kidnaps Hinata as bait. Will Naruto and Sakura rescue her...or will Konoha be crushed? Some Naruhina Some Sasuhina Narusaku One-sided Sasusaku Go to my old account for the version With 14 chapters.


Chapter 1: Courage Panic was everywhere. Chaos was everywhere. But amidst all this was also hope - hope for an end to this chaos and fear. And even though knives clashed and fists hit, he never lost his hope - the hope that was right in front of his eyes, trying to kill him.  
He felt tired, almost falling to his knees. His body ached - unbearably.  
But he kept going. He didn't want to stop and be killed by the only thing that kept him going. His best friend - and his rival. They clashed together.  
He stared angrily into his calm face.  
"I know you care! I just know it!"  
Both jumped back - and charged again.  
He managed to block a punch but got hit by the other fist, sending him to the ground pretty hard. He wiped the blood off his mouth, staring hard at him. He noticed a smile on his friend's face, burning him up with anger. He clenched his hands to fists and tried to scream at him.  
But he needed to catch his breath.  
To his shock, he saw that his former friend took out his sword, the sound echoing in his ears.  
"I won't let this happen. Not as long as I believe in you," he thought, determined to move. He closed his eyes in frustration. He knew he had no more energy left to fight. He slowly tried to stand up, stumbling on shaky feet. But when he finally managed to stand up, it was already too late.  
He was too close, dashing his deadly weapon towards him.  
It was a direct hit into his chest, causing him to trip backwards.  
"Not done yet?" he asked his apparently killed friend when smoke started to surround him.  
Suddenly he noticed footsteps behind him - quick ones.  
"I'll never stop believing for our friendship, Sasuke!" he screamed, dashing with his Rasengan towards him.  
But he just stepped to the side, causing him to miss and dashed his sword from behind.  
Naruto quickly turned around but only saw the blade coming towards him.  
Suddenly he felt himself being pushed and landed hard onto the ground, thereby escaping the blade. Naruto, after managing to sit up, looked puzzled into the direction from which the push came from. His eyes opened wide when realizing that Sakura just rescued him, the blade barely missing her side by an inch.  
"You! I knew that we'd meet again," Sasuke said, a blank expression on his face.  
"But this time, I will be the one who will kill you - for real," she said with determination in her eyes, remembering the time he tried to kill her.

"But, like last time, you will fail," he said and smiled - at her pathetic confidence in herself.  
She narrowed her eyes - in anger.  
Naruto's eyes went from the indifferent Sasuke to the headstrong Sakura and spotted a slight wound on her side.  
She clenched her fist, ready to use it against Sasuke.  
But he was quicker and dashed the blade, he still held in his hand, towards her throat.  
Naruto stared at the scene in shock but still felt too weak to stand up.  
Sakura, instead of ducking, just stopped the blade with her hand, causing a cut along her palm.  
Blood covered part of the sword and dripped to the ground.  
"I will win," she smiled and dashed a fist towards him. He blocked it easily with his free hand.  
Both pushed against each other, fighting for a weak spot.  
"How can he keep up with my strength? He's unbelievable," she thought surprised.  
She stared hard at him, clenching her teeth while trying not to lose her concentration. She noticed that her palm began to hurt - a lot. The blade, she was pushing against, was gradually cutting deeper into her palm. "You're so annoying," Sasuke said - and smiled.  
Sakura remembered the night he left, making her more determined to win. Suddenly, her hand, no more felt the sharp edge of the blade and she saw her chance.  
She concentrated chakra into her fist and was ready to strike.  
But it was too late.  
The blade struck her chest, making Sakura fall to the ground.  
He looked down at her and said:"I told you before. You will lose!"  
"Stop!" Naruto cried.  
Sasuke didn't even care to look at him.  
"She deserved it!" he simply answered.  
Sakura was unmoving, staring at her former teammate with fear and pain.  
He dashed his sword into her.  
But what he hit wasn't Sakura.  
It was a tree trunk.  
He turned around to see Sakura dashing her fist into the ground, breaking it apart.  
Sasuke managed to escape the hole that was about to swallow him and activated his Sharingan.  
Suddenly he noticed a huge boulder flying towards him.  
"Too slow," he said.  
Suddenly the boulder broke apart, Sakura appearing behind the broken pieces with a fist pointing towards Sasuke.  
"See if you can avoid a rain of rocks," she shouted, the rocks falling towards him.  
She noticed that he used his Chidori and just smashed the rocks which came into his way.  
She landed on the ground but saw that Sasuke vanished.  
Suddenly she noticed him behind her.  
"He's too fast!"  
She heard the sound of his Chidori.  
"Just like the night. He hit me from behind. He is sneaking up from behind - and I didn't notice," she thought and remembered the night again - and how he hit her unconscious after thanking her. She concentrated chakra into her feet and dashed to the side before getting hit. She turned around but received a hard punch into her face, sending her to the ground.  
He lifted her by the throat.  
"I said 'stop'!" a voice said.  
Suddenly Sasuke got punched into his face, almost falling down.  
"I'm not done yet," Naruto said and took out a kunai.  
He charged at him but missed.  
Suddenly he felt himself being lifted from behind and was thrown several meters, landing painfully onto the ground.  
He tried to lift himself but managed it only slowly.  
"Now I'll end you for sure," Sasuke said and activated his Chidori again.  
He charged.  
Sakura stood protectively in front of Naruto.  
"If you want to kill him, you have to kill me first," she screamed.  
"Don't do it, Sakura!" Naruto cried.  
"I really am annoying - just like Sasuke said. I thought I have changed but I'm still relying on you, Naruto. I just cry instead of fighting for what's important to me. But now I want to change - because you are important to me. I won't cry anymore! I will fight instead. Now I'm the one protecting you - even if it means death. I thought I was brave enough to bring him back but I always failed. But now…I finally found my courage…to stand up for you," she said and noticed a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"I really loved you - for being there for me. And now it's my turn to be there for you," she thought.  
"Sakura!" he thought and remembered her confession of loving him.

Both stared at Sasuke, ready for anything that would come next - ready for the end.

Chapter 2: Self-confidence Suddenly someone stepped in front of Sakura.  
"I won't let you kill them," she said.  
It was Hinata!  
She shoved both with her back, causing them to fall and got hit with his Chidori on her shoulder. She fell too but slowly stood up, her palm facing him.  
"D-don't touch…them!" she said, breathing heavily.  
"Pathetic! Get out of the way…or you'll die too," he said, starting to get annoyed by all the interruptions.  
Naruto and Sakura were perplexed.  
"Hinata! You're wounded! You can't fight!" Sakura shouted.  
Suddenly they saw something strange.  
She smiled.  
"You're right! I can't fight like this!"  
She activated her Byakugan.  
"Now…I can fight!" she said, focusing her attention back to Sasuke.  
Naruto's eyes opened wide, remembering the time she rescued him from Pain.

"He will kill you!" he shouted.  
"If it means protecting you, then I'll accept this condition. I thought always that I'm too weak to fight because everybody told me so. But I finally found self-confidence…because of you. And now, my self-confidence helps me protect you."  
Sakura stared at her.  
"She changed…a lot. Just like me, she changed…for Naruto," she thought, realizing how confident she became.  
"You still want to fight…with that wound?" Sasuke asked.  
"I have to!"  
He dashed forward, while Hinata dashed to the side, avoiding a hit of his sword.  
She thrust her palm forward, barely missing his chest.  
"Damn! He's too fast!" she thought angrily.  
She thrust her other palm, despite the pain it caused, towards his face but missed again closely.  
"You're too easy!" he said and managed to get behind her.  
"Behind you!" Sakura shouted to her.  
But instead of looking around, she jumped back. She looked at him and saw that he smiled.  
"Your Byakugan is no match for my Sharingan," he said with eyes closed.  
"You forget that the Sharingan evolved from the Byakugan. The Byakugan will overpower the Sharingan eventually," she said, concentrating chakra into her palms.  
"I don't think so," he said and walked towards her.  
Hinata flinched due to the pain in her shoulder.  
Suddenly he stopped - and opened his eyes.  
Hinata gasped.  
Naruto and Sakura stared at him in fear.  
He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.  
"Amaterasu!"  
Suddenly she noticed black flames behind her.  
She quickly ran towards Naruto and Sakura, followed by the inextinguishable flames. They were closing in on her when she finally reached them.  
"Run!" she shouted and took their hands.  
Sakura and Hinata concentrated chakra into their feet and gained on speed, dragging Naruto after them.  
Meanwhile Sasuke grew out of chakra and cancelled his technique.  
"You won't escape," he thought, seeing them disappear into the forest.  
Meanwhile Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were still running, when they finally reached the village.  
"Wait!" Hinata cried, trying to catch her breath.  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
"My…shoulder," she gasped and fell unconscious.  
Sakura used her healing jutsu to stop the bleeding and then they brought her to the hospital. The hours passed and it was getting dark.  
Hinata slowly woke up and was received by Kiba and Shino.  
"Hinata! Finally," Kiba said excited.  
"Where am I?" she asked weakly.  
"In the hospital," Shino answered.  
"You really had a hard fight but luckily, you're on your feet now," Kiba said with a smile.  
"But you still need to rest till tomorrow," Shino said.  
"By tomorrow you'll be ready for missions," Kiba said and they said goodbye and left the room.  
Hinata felt tired and closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.  
Another hour passed, when Hinata woke up.  
She shivered, and noticed that the window was slightly open, causing the room to be colder than usual.  
She managed to stand up - though on shaky feet - and closed the window.  
She stood still for some seconds and looked out to the streets. "Wait a minute! I can't remember anyone opening the window," she thought confused.  
Suddenly she noticed a face reflected against the windowpane. She gasped shocked.  
It was Sasuke's!  
She turned around - too late.  
He grabbed her throat and easily lifted her up.  
"W-what do you want?" she managed to ask.  
"This time it won't be the shoulder," he said, taking out his sword.  
"Why not Naruto?" she asked, in the hope to distract him and find a way to escape.  
"You're the easiest. And he wasn't in his room," he said. She stared at him while trying to free herself but his grip was too strong. She activated her Byakugan when a sudden dizziness overcame her.  
"Damn! I'm still too weak from the fight," she thought angrily, while looking at him, who lifted his sword to strike. Suddenly the door opened - and Neji stood in fighting position.  
"Don't touch her!" he said angrily.  
"Neji!" she cried happily.  
"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked with a smile.  
"Stop you!" he said and activated his Byakugan.  
Neji began charging, dashing a palm towards him.  
"You're as easy as her," Sasuke smiled.  
He activated his Chidori Nagashi, hurting Neji and Hinata at the same time.  
Neji fell to the ground and was paralyzed.  
"H-Hinata!" he cried weakly, seeing that she was out cold.  
Sasuke fled through the window, carrying Hinata on his back.  
"You might come in handy," he thought and went out of the village.  
Meanwhile Neji tried to stand up but was unable to.  
"I-I'm…sorry, Hinata," Neji thought and lost consciousness.

Chapter 3: The bird in the cage Hinata slowly woke up - with terrible headache. She sat up and noticed that she was in a room lit only by a few candles. The room had no windows but a night table.  
She managed to walk towards the door and tried to open it – but it was locked.  
She was locked in!  
She tried to scream for help but then remembered that she was kidnapped by Sasuke.  
She didn't say a word, thinking of a way to escape.  
She moved her hand to her pocket to pick a kunai but unfortunately her pocket was gone.  
"It must still be in the hospital," she thought sad.  
And she felt too tired and instead lied down to rest.  
She moved her eyes to the night table and noticed a small drawer. "Maybe there is something useful inside," she thought but rested a bit longer to get her energy back.  
She didn't need to rest for long, though. Since she rested the night through – at least that was how she felt. She stood up and opened the drawer.  
There was a kunai, broken on the handle.  
"That will do it," she thought and went with the kunai towards the door.  
She used the kunai as a lever and carefully tried to open the door.  
After several attempts, the door finally opened.  
She activated her Byakugan but as soon as she activated it, it deactivated again.  
It seemed that she was still not fit enough to use it.  
"Which way? Left or right?" she thought.  
There was a door on both ends but she didn't know which the exit was. 'I'll try the left side," she thought and dashed away.  
She saw a few doors to her left and right side, and wondered if anybody would observe her from behind one of them.  
But she hoped not.  
Suddenly she stepped on an elevated piece of ground that lowered itself when she stepped onto it.  
"A trap!"  
She quickly concentrated chakra into her palms, seeing that arrows were shooting towards her.  
"64 palm jutsu!"  
Her movements were faster than the arrows being shot and so, easily avoided being hit by even one of them.  
They fell to the ground, all of them broken in half.  
She continued her search, this time being careful not to activate more traps.  
She finally reached the door.  
"This was too easy!" she thought with suspicion.  
She stepped closer to the door and touched the doorknob.  
Suddenly, a small hole opened next to her.  
She looked at it in tension.  
"What's this?" she thought and tried to open the door.  
But it was locked!  
"No! It means I have to use my chakra to open it," she thought.  
Suddenly she stopped dead.  
She heard a hissing sound next to her.  
She slowly looked into that direction.  
She saw a snake slithering across the floor, slowly approaching her.  
"W-what should I do? Should I run or try to keep still?" she thought anxiously.  
The snake was right below her, its eyes on her feet.  
"If it's poisonous, it's over!"  
She felt the snake slithering along her feet, making her shiver.  
"Run!" she thought and screamed on accident.  
The only thing she heard next was the menacing hissing sound of the snake.  
Meanwhile Neji, Naruto, and Sakura were in the hospital.  
"That's how he kidnapped her – and it's all my fault," Neji said and looked to the ground.  
"We don't know where he brought her. He might be anywhere," Naruto said.  
"Well, at least we know that he's not in the village or the ANBU had found him long ago," Sakura reasoned. "I need your help to find him. I'll look for him with my Byakugan. Sakura, you are needed as a medical ninja. And Naruto, you might be the only one who has a chance against Sasuke, in case we have to fight him," Neji explained and Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement. They went out of the hospital and began searching.  
Hinata slowly opened her eyes – and noticed the snake wiggling wildly in front of her.  
She tripped back and fell to the ground. She breathed heavily and her heart was beating wildly.  
"D-did it bit me?" she thought, still staring at the snake.  
While looking at the snake, she realized that it was held on the head by Sasuke.  
"Did it bit me?" she asked shakily, hoping that the answer would be 'no'.  
Suddenly he smiled, causing her about to panic.  
"You're pretty stupid to fall for a trap as easy as this," he said mockingly.  
She still stared fear-stricken at him, waiting for an answer.  
She touched her foot but felt no pain. With a pale face, she slowly looked at it but saw no bite mark at all. "Why did you stop it?" she asked, starting to relax.  
"You are useful to me only alive. But when you served your purpose, I'll have no need for you anymore. I only prolonged your life for a little longer," he said, no emotions in his face or voice.  
She stood up, thinking of trying to escape.  
She saw Sasuke throwing the snake into the air, while drawing his sword.  
"Now!" Hinata thought, seeing her chance and activated her Byakugan successfully.  
With one swift motion, he cut the snake in half and let the sword slide back into its place.  
Hinata charged immediately at him, the broken kunai in her hand. But he was far too fast for her, causing her to hit the wall. She tried again, but this time, hit the wooden door.  
"Too slow," she heard him say.  
She thrust her palm towards him, while turning around.  
He took hold of her wrist.  
She now dashed her other hand, which held the kunai, towards his chest.  
"I will escape - even if I have to kill you," she thought, concentrating chakra into her palms.  
But suddenly her shoulder hurt again, making her drop her kunai. But she still tried to move her palm towards him.  
He stopped her palm easily.  
"You are starting to annoy me," he said, eyes narrowed at her.  
She slowly moved her fingers towards his hand, hoping to hit one of his chakra holes.  
He noticed it, tightening his grip on her.  
"He is strong. I can't move my hands at all," she thought, and now struggled wildly, trying to escape him by force.  
Suddenly she was pushed against the wall behind her - pretty hard, causing her shoulder to hurt again.  
"No more running from me!" he said, his eyes staring at her in anger.  
She looked at him in anger and frustration.  
He activated his Sharingan, making Hinata stare in surprise.  
"How can he have so much chakra? It's…impossible! Almost as much as…the kyuubi - but much darker and colder."  
She looked at his chakra network, trying to find if she managed to hit one of his chakra holes.  
"You will come with me now," he said, staring at her.  
She looked at him with revived confidence.  
"My Byakugan has evolved to such a level that I can see through genjutsu," she said.  
"You think? Your Byakugan can't see through my Sharingan, though. No matter how far it evolved, my Sharingan will always overpower your useless doujutsu," he smiled, looking into her eyes.  
Hinata knew what he wanted to do and quickly closed her eyes to prevent being trapped in a genjutsu.  
She noticed that her Byakugan deactivated and opened her eyes in surprise.  
"My genjutsu just needs one second of eye contact to be effective. After that one second, it's not important what you do," he said.  
Hinata pressed her face against the wall, closing her eyes.  
"I didn't look at him. Why did my Byakugan deactivate? Why don't have a chance against him? Why am I so…weak?" she thought angrily when suddenly she dropped to the ground.  
"I finally managed to convince you," she heard Sasuke say – before she fell unconscious.  
He grabbed her sleeve and dragged her back the way from where she came, since he wasn't in the mood of 'carrying' her. Meanwhile Neji, Sakura and Naruto were reaching the border of the Konoha forest.  
"Could you find anything suspicious yet, Neji," Sakura asked, jumping from tree to tree.  
Neji shook his head.  
"We have to be quick," Naruto said, angry why they still hadn't found anything. "Don't worry. I'm sure he won't do anything to her. It's a trap and as long as we haven't fallen into it, he won't dare to kill her. And I already arranged Team 8 to come as backup. They will be on their way as soon as we found Sasuke's hideout, Neji explained, trying to convince Naruto of his theory.  
"Let's hope that it's the way you said," Naruto thought, speeding up their search.  
Hinata slowly opened her eyes.  
"Where am I?" she murmured.  
"Where you belong," a voice said.  
She stood up and saw Sasuke taking a short glance at her before dressing in his Akatsuki cloak. She noticed metal bars facing her, and realized that she was inside a dungeon. She concentrated chakra into her palms to break it open but saw that her energy faded immediately.  
"Why can't I concentrate chakra?"  
"My tag prevents the usage of jutsus and release of chakra whenever it is being concentrated. In here, you're just like a normal human, not a ninja," Sasuke said, a smile forming on his lips.  
She anyways slammed the metal bars, hurting herself in the end. But she tried it again, hurting herself once more.  
She knelt down to the ground, looking at her hands that were clenched to fists.  
She closed her eyes in frustration, clenching her teeth in anger.  
"He will come! Naruto will come and defeat you," she thought, noticing tears in her eyes.  
"I told you there is no escape," he said and disappeared at the end of the hallway.  
Hinata couldn't hold herself anymore and cried into her hands.

Chapter 4: Power(less)  
Hours passed but he still didn't return. She wanted him to come.  
Only Sasuke could remove the tag that imprisoned her.  
Hinata stared at the hallway, hoping to hear his footsteps. "Maybe Naruto will come in the end. But if not...then I have to get out with the help of his best friend," she thought, trying to believe that Naruto will arrive sooner than Sasuke.  
Suddenly she heard steps coming closer.  
"Let it be Naruto," she thought anxiously.  
She lied down, her back facing the hallway.  
"I have to think of a way to outsmart him…if it's not Naruto," she thought.  
She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.  
She noticed the person sitting down.  
"It's not him," she noticed, not moving at all.  
"You're not asleep, are you," Sasuke asked, knowing that she was just pretending.  
Suddenly she had an idea!  
She slowly sat up - and took off her jacket.  
He raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Is that one of your stupid, useless tricks to escape me?" he asked, knowing that it actually was. "My…shoulder," she cried.  
"What?"  
"T-the wound…opened again," she groaned.  
He stood up, his Sharingan scanning her.  
She slowly looked at him, pain revealed in her face.  
Suddenly she got hit by a fist, sending her against the wall behind her.  
He grabbed her by her shirt, anger in his eyes.  
"What were you trying to do? Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked in a harsh tone. She stared at him, surprised at how fast and silently he entered the cell and started to feel intimidated.  
She noticed that her mouth was bleeding and wanted to wipe the blood.  
But he forcefully grabbed her wrist.  
"Let that be a lesson that you shouldn't try to disobey me again," he said in a low but threatening voice. He began to bend her hand - the wrong way, making her cry in pain.  
"No!"  
But he ignored her, continuing to hurt her using only 2 fingers.  
"S-stop!"  
"That's not the answer," he said, eyes on her face.  
"P-please…stop," she groaned.  
"What did I ask you to do?" he asked, bending her hand a little more, causing her to cry involuntarily.  
"I-I don't know, Sasuke," she managed to say.  
"Think," he said, increasing his force on her hand.  
She screamed for a short moment but remembered what to say.  
"I-I…won't disobey y-you again," she groaned, hoping he would let her go.  
Suddenly her hand was freed from his grip, and she saw blue marks along her wrist.  
"H-how much power does he have to cause this bruise using only 2 fingers?" she wondered.  
She sat on the ground and held her wrist tightly, since it still hurt. "From now on, you will do as I say," he said, making her look up to him.  
Meanwhile Neji, Naruto and Sakura were outside the forest of Konoha.  
"We have to hurry before it's getting dark," Naruto said, impatient as ever.  
"I know but we have to be patient. Neji does the best he can," Sakura said, annoyed by Naruto but at the same time worried about Hinata.  
"I see something," Neji said all of a sudden.  
"What is it?"Naruto asked.  
"I can't tell yet but it looks like a small entrance to an underground tunnel. It's around 200 meters from us. I will call the backup now," Neji said and opened a scroll, wrote a message and attached the scroll to the leg of a dove.  
Neji watched the dove fly away.  
"Hinata! I hope you're there," he thought.  
Then they dashed off.  
Hinata was silent, a mixture of fear and confusion in her eyes, while looking at him.  
"Stand up!"  
"W-what?" she asked.  
"Get up, now!" he said, sounding angrier by the minute.  
She did as he said, though hesitating a bit. Her back was against the wall and her eyes were staring at his face, afraid to hear his next command.  
"Turn around," he demanded.  
Her fear was replaced by confusion.  
"You know what I said," he said, a threatening look in his eyes. She turned her back towards him, staring at the grey stone wall. "Is he going to kill me now?" she thought scared.  
Her heart was beating wildly and she tried to move but didn't dare to.  
"If Naruto doesn't come now…" she thought but was interrupted by a strange move from the one behind her.  
She felt his hand touching her back and placing something like a paper on it.  
She blushed – something she didn't expect to happen.  
"What…did he put on me?" she wondered.  
There was a short silence, hearing no further orders from him.  
"Did he leave?" she thought and wanted to turn around.  
"What did you do?" she asked in a low voice.  
"Just a small surprise for you and your friends," he answered, his voice very close behind her.  
She kept still, fearing more unexpected things to happen.  
"You can turn around now," he said.  
She kept silent, not moving.  
"Do it!" he urged.  
She did as he said but looked to the ground, trying to hide the blush that was still on her cheeks.  
He showed no emotion.  
"I have to get the tag off me," she thought, moving her hands towards her shirt to take it off.  
She stopped for a moment and looked at Sasuke.  
His expression was unreadable but his eyes were on her.  
"If you want to save your friends, you should do it," he said, embarrassing her even more.  
But he was right.  
If her friends were important to her, she should take this risk.  
She stared at him angrily, but unable to cover her embarrassment that was obvious in her face.  
She grabbed her shirt but couldn't take it off.  
She saw that he was turning around and leaving the cell.  
She felt angry – too angry to hold herself back.  
"You killed Itachi! That was what you were living for. Why do you want to destroy the village now?" she shouted, making him stop. "They forced me to kill him. Now they will pay," he answered coldly.  
"And after that?" she asked.  
"There is no 'after'. I'm focusing only on the present."  
"No, you're still in the past. You are so obsessed with revenge that you sacrifice the present and even your future for it. You are still living in the past," she said.  
There was a short silence when suddenly a shuriken flew into the wall. She noticed a scratch along her cheek.  
He turned around, eyes burning with anger.  
"You are just like Sakura and Naruto. You think you know everything about me but you know nothing. Nobody knows what my brother was forced to do because of a stupid village. He killed everyone! He turned to a murderer because of the village. I will restore Itachi's respect by destroying the village that forced him to destroy his clan. You have no idea about what caused me to do all this. You're as stupid and ignorant as everyone else in this village. You make me sick," he said with unnatural hate.  
She was silent, shocked by the hateful look in his eyes.  
"Don't make me kill you sooner than planned," he added and then left. Hinata stared at the place he had stood.  
"I can understand you – partially. I thought Neji hated me. He even tried to kill me during the Chunin exams. But later I learned that he was chosen to protect me. It was just a misunderstanding. We learned to get along," she thought, remembering her fight with him during the Chunin exams.

"But what do you think will happen if you continue this cycle? I see you in complete darkness. You are getting blind…because of revenge. But why do you continue? Do you think it will bring your clan back? They won't. It will only make it worse."

Chapter 5: Danger zone Neji, Naruto and Sakura stood in front of the entrance, Neji scanning the inside with his Byakugan.  
"Hinata is at the end of this tunnel but there are several traps. And I couldn't locate Sasuke. So be careful," Neji warned.  
"I have an idea how to escape the traps," Naruto said, smiling and summoned 2 clones.  
Sakura looked at him in surprise.  
"He really has grown. Even his brain got bigger."  
"I let them search the inside of the tunnel and if they don't manage to get till the end, at least they have set off the traps so we don't have to worry about them," Naruto said, making the clones glance at him angrily. "Why do we have to do the job for you?" one of them asked.  
"Because I summoned you. And if you want us to save Hinata, you have to do as I say," Naruto said, annoyed by the argument.  
They went in.  
Naruto, Neji and Sakura waited patiently.  
Meanwhile Sasuke was walking through the hallway, thinking about her words.  
"I don't care if I'm still in the past. The past caused all my hatred for this village – and if it gives my clan's respect back, it's worth it. Until I have not avenged my brother, I don't want to live in the present or the future," he thought but stopped walking after the last sentence.  
"I only want my clan's respect and peace for my brother and nothing else." He scanned the hallway with his Sharingan, waiting for them to come.  
Suddenly he smiled.  
Meanwhile Naruto closed his eyes.  
"What happened?" Sakura asked.  
"One got hit by the traps. The other one is still on his way to…Sasuke! He killed the other clone!"  
"I think he wants us to come. The real trap is still waiting for us," Neji said and slowly they entered.  
They were walking down stairs, leading to an underground tunnel. Neji was front, seeing through the darkness with his Byakugan. After a while the tunnel ended at a wooden door.  
It was locked, so Sakura broke it open with her fist.  
They were faced with a long hallway, lit by candles and they saw doors on both sides.  
Neji still took the lead, searching the rooms for Sasuke or Hinata.  
But there was no one in the rooms and the traps were already set off.  
Neji saw the broken arrows on the ground.  
"Hinata must have tried to escape…but Sasuke was obviously faster," Neji said, causing Naruto to dash towards the door at the end of the hallway.  
He tried to open the door but it was locked.  
They saw a tag attached to it.  
"This must be another trap," Sakura said.  
"I will remove the tag and you will go after Hinata," Neji said to Sakura and Naruto.  
They hesitated.  
"Just go. I'm a jonin and I know how to take care of myself," he said and received a smile from both of them.  
He removed the tag and Naruto immediately opened the door and both dashed through.  
Neji noticed the same arrows shooting towards him that he saw on the ground.  
He blocked them with his rotation and wanted to follow.  
But they had capsules attached that emitted a sleeping gas, causing Neji to fall to the ground and fall asleep.  
Naruto and Sakura stood in a giant hall.  
"Is this a dead end?" Naruto wondered aloud.  
"No! There is a door," Sakura cried, pointing at a door at the side of the hall.  
Suddenly Sasuke stepped in front of them.  
"You! Tell me where Hinata is or I'll punch it out of you," Naruto shouted angrily.  
Sakura looked surprised at Naruto. She never heard Naruto saying 'you' to refer to his friend – and not this angrily.  
But Sasuke just smiled.  
Sasuke threw 2 kunai, aimed at Sakura and Naruto.  
They concentrated chakra into their feet and escaped the kunai.  
Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto and dashed his sword towards him.  
Naruto managed to jump back and threw a shuriken missing him by an inch.  
Naruto charged, avoiding another kunai, his fist close to Sasuke's face.  
But Sasuke was faster and jumped back, avoiding the attack.  
Sakura looked at the scene closely.  
"Why didn't he block it? It's easier than jumping back," she thought but then had an idea.  
"Naruto! Let him hit you," she shouted.  
"What?" he said, avoiding another shuriken from him.  
"I'm sure it's a genjutsu. He's not real!"  
Naruto stood still and got a punch from Sasuke - that went right through him.  
"You're right. Let's go," he said and both went through the door, ignoring the illusion.  
Meanwhile Hinata tried to get the tag off without removing her shirt.  
But her hands wouldn't reach.  
She grabbed her shirt, determined to take it off.  
Suddenly she saw Sasuke entering and she quickly removed her hands from her shirt, the blush returning on her cheeks. She turned her back towards him, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
"Stand up," she heard him say.  
Without another word she placed her hands on the ground, trying to lift herself.  
But she couldn't.  
"My shoulder…hurts," she cried.  
He narrowed his eyes at her, seeing that she held onto her wounded shoulder.  
"Stand up," he repeated angrily.  
He saw that she tried with difficulty but failed in the end.  
"I-I can't," she groaned, trying again without success.  
Suddenly she felt herself being pulled roughly onto her feet.  
"Don't try to fool me," he said, anger in his voice.  
"I'm not," she said, looking aside.  
Suddenly her throat felt tight – too tight to breathe.  
"You're lying to me," he said in unusual calmness.  
She tried to push his hand away but he was too strong.  
I-I'm not," she choked out.  
"Another lie. Maybe I should kill you now," he said, tightening his grip on her. She had trouble speaking, only able to utter groans of pain.  
But she had to talk if she wanted to live. If he didn't notice her wound then she had to let him know – in any way.  
"T-touch…my shirt," she whispered in agony.  
He looked confused at her without losing his grip on her.  
"Touch it," she repeated, eyes closed due to the pain.  
There was silence. She was still choking but no word came out of him.  
She felt his hand on her shoulder – only for a short moment.  
The shirt felt wet.  
He looked at his hand. He saw that part of it was covered in a red liquid.  
He let go of her, Hinata immediately coughing and taking deep breaths.  
"Come with me," he said and opened the door of the dungeon.  
Hinata reluctantly followed.  
They were walking along the candlelit hallway, Sasuke close behind her so she won't run away. Hinata felt like running but she knew he would catch her.  
After a while they stopped at a door.  
"Why did we stop?" she asked.  
"Go inside," he said and she did as she was asked.  
She looked at the room in surprise. It was similar to the other one where she woke up - with one exception: It had a bed. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked.  
"So your friends find you sooner. They are already here somewhere, looking for you. But I'm tired of waiting for them," he answered.  
She didn't really understand him but at least she was not imprisoned by any tag anymore. Suddenly a pain went through her shoulder, making her flinch. She saw a blood drop on the ground – her blood.  
"The wound opened again. They have to hurry," she thought.  
She saw that he locked the door from the inside, making her look at him anxiously.  
"Why did he bring me here? What is he going to do?" she thought, her heart beating wildly with fear.

Chapter 6: A moment of surprise "Why did you lock the door?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice.  
"You know why."  
She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"I don't like the tone in your voice," she thought, fearing something bad to happen.  
Meanwhile Sakura and Naruto were dashing as fast as they could through the hallway, hoping to reach the end at any moment. They finally reached the end – but there were 2 doors next to each other.  
"Which one is the right way?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know. I wish Neji would be here. He would know where she is," Naruto said.  
"Let's just pick one," Sakura said.  
"How about I use my clones to check the right way," he suggested and made a hand sign.  
Sakura stopped him, though.  
"Don't waste your chakra. You might need it for Sasuke," she said, serious eyes looking at him.  
"Then let's separate. We can find the way if we each choose a door," he said.  
Sakura still looked at him, not with seriousness but with concern.  
"What's wrong with this plan?" he asked confused.  
"It might be better so we can find her sooner but…if you encounter Sasuke on the way…he will most probably kill you," she said, looking to the ground.  
"What are you talking about? Aren't we here to save Hinata? So every minute counts," he said, not understanding her reasoning.  
"But if…we go together…I'm there to heal you if your wounds get too serious. If you go alone…you might die," she said, worry in her eyes. He looked at her surprised.  
"Why is she talking about this rubbish?" he thought.  
"I just want you to stay alive. If you die…the village will have a great loss," she continued.  
"I don't get you, Sakura. I haven't trained with Jiraya for nothing. I haven't defeated Pain for nothing. All this was just a training to get ready for Sasuke. There is nothing to worry. The only worry we have, is to find Hinata before it's too late," he said, trying to reassure her.  
"I know. I just don't want you to go alone. We have a greater chance to find her if you help us. I just want to stay with you during this mission. I'm sure, together we can find her," she said, looking at him.  
There was a short silence.  
"Alright. Since you are so sure about it," he said.  
She smiled at him.  
"Thank you," Sakura thought.  
"Which door should we try first?" he asked, looking at each of them in turn.  
"Let's try the left side first," she said and he opened the door.  
Meanwhile Hinata tried to figure out why Sasuke changed her place.  
There was a long silence.  
"I don't like this room. Something is wrong," Hinata thought.  
Suddenly she noticed that he activated his Sharingan.  
"He wants to use another genjutsu?" she thought and closed her eyes immediately.  
"On the bed," she heard him say.  
Hinata still held her eyes closed. "Get on the bed," he repeated, sounding annoyed by her unresponsive behavior.  
She slowly touched her way to the bed and sat on it.  
"Lie down," he demanded.  
"W-what?" she stammered, her cheeks reddening.  
"Lie down if you want to feel at least a bit better," he said, almost sounding angry at her.  
She did as he said, tough in a resentful and reluctant way.  
"W-what does he want to do?" she thought and decided to open her eyes to see what he was doing.  
She saw that he looked at her, making her feel uneasy.  
"Why do I have to do this?" she asked, curling a bit as a defense.  
"I told you already. Don't get up until I get back… or I'm forced to be harsh on you," he said, threatening eyes as a warning.  
She saw him open the door and lock it behind him.  
She made sure that she didn't hear his footsteps anymore. She stood up and pulled at the door – but it was really locked.  
"Then I have to break the door open," she thought and dashed her palm towards it.  
But it didn't move a bit.  
"W-what? He must have placed another tag on the door from the outside," she thought angrily.  
She wanted to call for help but maybe it was just a trap and he was observing her from behind that door. Suddenly, she realized how easily she got intimidated by him. She was afraid to be rescued because of him.  
Meanwhile Sakura and Naruto arrived at another hall. "This is a dead end. There is no door at all," Naruto said disappointed.  
"Let's get out of here," Sakura said and went towards the door.  
She tried to open it but it wouldn't.  
Suddenly a kunai landed in the middle of the hall.  
It had a tag.  
"It's a trap!" Naruto shouted.  
Suddenly there was a strong, bright light, blinding both.  
"Smash the door," Naruto called. Sakura concentrated chakra into her fist when she heard a strange sound.  
"There's a hissing sound," she thought.  
The light had gone but instead, there was a light greenish gas filling the room.  
"It's poison!" Sakura thought.  
She quickly smashed the door and pulled Naruto out of the door and through the other.  
She closed the door so the poison wouldn't enter this room.  
She looked over to Naruto who was sweating and breathing hard.  
"What's wrong?" she asked worried.  
"I think I was running too hard," he smiled and coughed several times.  
"D-did you breathe the gas?" she asked.  
"I-I don't think so," he answered.  
She touched his forehead, making him blush a little.  
"The sweat is cold."  
She picked an antidote from her pocket.  
"Give me your arm," she said but received a confused look from him.  
She grabbed it and injected the antidote carefully into his arm.  
"This will neutralize the poison," she said smiling. They went towards the end of the hall – and saw 2 other doors.  
"If this continues we might never find Hinata," Sakura thought. Meanwhile Hinata heard footsteps and quickly lied down on the bed, fearing that it might be Sasuke. It was him – and he had a strange look in his eyes.  
She didn't like the atmosphere in this room and wished he would say something to break this awkward silence.  
And to her relief he did.  
"Don't try to pretend. I know you disobeyed me," he said.  
"He was observing me," she thought and feared what would come next.  
He locked the door.  
Hinata began to feel afraid.  
"I should never have stood up from the bed," she thought, leaning hard against her pillow.  
"You're starting to get on my nerves. And I hate people like that," he said with an angry look.  
She was silent, anxious to say something.  
"Why did you leave? And why do I have to stay here?" she asked, trying to sound calm.  
"Your rescue team is near but has trouble finding the right way," he said, turning his eyes towards the wooden door. "And why did I have to change my spot?" she asked, angry that he ignored her second question.  
He pointed at something without even looking at what it was.  
She followed his finger and noticed that he was pointing at the bed.  
"That's the reason," he said.  
She looked confused at it.  
"I…I don't get you," she murmured, trying to understand his indirect statement.  
She heard him sigh tiredly.  
"Are you pretending or are you really that stupid? What do you normally do on a bed? Why would I possibly change rooms and ask you to lie down on it?" he asked, annoyed by her inability to understand something so simple. Hinata looked confused at him when suddenly she blushed.  
"Y-you only changed rooms…to get me onto...the bed?" she stammered, shocked by his offensive intention.  
"What did you think? I only wanted you on the bed so you get some rest," he said, still facing the door.  
Her blush faded immediately.  
"What?"  
He remained silent.  
"He wants me to…rest?" she thought surprised.

Chapter 7: The bird's cry Naruto decided to open the left door.  
"Are you sure this is the way?" Sakura asked, stopping him with her hand.  
She was surprised to see his serious face looking at her.  
"I don't know…unless we split up," he said.  
"No! Everything but that. I won't let you out of my sight," she said, eyes on the ground.  
"I don't want to lose you. I thought I lost you once but I'll never let that happen again," she thought, close to tears.  
"Then we have to choose one door," he said, his seriousness fading when seeing her worry.  
"I hope it's the right way," she murmured.  
"Sakura!"  
She looked up to him.  
"Even if it's a trap, we will find Hinata. You said so, remember? No trap will stop me and no Akatsuki member either!" he said with a smile.  
Sakura remembered his fight with Pain and realized that he defeated him because of his strong will.

She smiled back - forcefully.  
"What about Sasuke? Are you able to defeat him too?" she thought doubtfully.  
Meanwhile Hinata was perplexed. She didn't expect him to try to get her to rest. Wasn't she his hostage? Then why did he want her to relax?  
"Don't you want to get healed?" he asked suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Do you want your friends to help you? I'm sure you want to get out of here – away from me," he said and turned around.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, seeing that his Sharingan was activated.  
"Now is the chance."  
"How could I? You placed a barrier around this room. I can't get out," she said.  
Suddenly she saw him smiling, making her feel apprehensive.  
"You can't get out but they can get in. You only have to let them know where you are and they will come," he said, taking some steps towards her.  
She sat up, alert.  
"How should I let them know?" she asked.  
"Since you can't get out, there is only one way to make yourself noticeable," he said, a suspicious expression on his face. She remained silent, afraid of his next move. She began staring at him, a sudden alertness keeping her eyes and ears concentrated on him.  
"You have to scream for help," he said, no emotion when he said it.  
"W-what?" she whispered, not understanding him at all.  
"Do you want your wound to heal?"  
Hinata said nothing. She knew now it was a trap and decided to give no sound at all.  
"What's wrong? It's either you or them," he said and she realized that if she didn't call for help, he would kill her.  
Her eyes stared angrily at him. She stood up, unable to listen to his commands anymore.  
She stood in fighting position.  
"I won't do anything without fighting first," she said, a determined expression in her face. He smiled – at her useless attempt to protect herself and her friends. She activated her Byakugan, smiling at her success.  
"I got my chakra back. And now I will block his chakra network," she thought self-confident.  
He took out his sword, shining in metallic silver.  
"I will have overthrown you in less than 60 seconds," he said proudly. She charged, her palm dashing towards him.  
He ducked, taking hold of her wrist.  
She dashed the other palm, only to distract him.  
Meanwhile she approached his chakra hole on his wrist with her finger.  
But suddenly she stopped due to pain.  
His sword made a small cut into her palm when he tried to block.  
It was of short duration.  
She continued to try to block his chakra and was only an inch close when he shoved her against the wall.  
She groaned in pain and grabbed her shoulder.  
"I'll ask you nicely again. Do you want your shoulder to heal?" he asked, looking at her angry face with self-confidence.  
"If it's the way you want it then my answer is 'no'," she said, feeling the pain fade slowly.  
He stared hard at her – too hard.  
Her hand formed a palm and she wanted to strike but his blade prevented her from moving.  
She felt a sharp edge against her skin, making her not dare to swallow even.  
"Is it you or them?" he asked again.  
She turned her face away, the blade managing to cut into her skin. She ignored the slight pain. She would ignore even greater pain only to make sure that her friends would be safe. "Kill me! I don't care! I only care about my friends – unlike you," she thought and closed her eyes, ready for the final blow.  
Suddenly she felt his hand on her chin, causing her to open her eyes in astonishment. He pulled her face towards his, an odd look in his eyes – a mixture of anger and pride.  
"Just look at me," he said, causing her to look at him surprised – and to blush.  
She did as he said because she had no other choice.  
The three drops in his eyes began to change slowly. She could see every change – every position in which they moved and every shape they began to form. All of a sudden she heard a loud scream – that came from her mouth.  
Meanwhile Sakura and Naruto noticed the scream and opened the right door in a hurry.  
They dashed through another hallway, always expecting Hinata.  
She stared at him with clenched teeth, angry at him for using force and angry at herself for letting him use it on her.  
"Let me go!" she said angrily.  
"So you don't want to be saved?"  
"No!"  
"Fine with me. Then…I am forced to kill you," he said.  
"Do it! I'm not scared. If it helps me to safe my friends and the village, I accept death," she said in a low voice.  
Suddenly his eyes turned dark and she noticed hate in them. "Don't think too high of your precious village. The people of your village are all self-obsessed and care only about the village's strength and wealth. They are all liars and would literally kill for power. They would not even care if you died. What would be the loss of one single shinobi, if they have thousand who are even better than you?" he said, his voice bearing great disgust when he talked about it.  
"Are you not just like them?" she asked.  
She felt his sword forcing itself against her skin.  
"Shut up! I told you already that you know nothing about me or my past. I was deceived by the village. They turned me against my brother. I thought it was his fault. I thought that he wanted to kill but he was forced. Now I will show them what it means to be forced to murder. They will know the same pain I had when I was little. They will know every detail of seeing your loved ones killed. They will share my pain. They will pay with death," he said, his voice low but filled with loathing and ill-will.  
She looked at him with confusion but tried to show sympathy.  
"Don't try to act as if. Nobody knows me," he said, his voice cold and hard.  
She looked to the ground.  
"Only Naruto does," she murmured, receiving a mocking laughter from him.  
She looked up to him, angrily.  
"You don't want to realize that some people are like you – that some people care about you," she said.  
"You're wrong! If they were like me they would understand the reasons for my actions and not try to stop me. If they cared, they wouldn't listen to every single thing the stupid village tells them to do. They would try to act against them," he said, eyes narrowed in anger.  
"No! You're wrong!" she said, trying to make him understand that his way of living is wrong.  
He grabbed her by her shirt.  
"Don't try to talk sense," he hissed and threw her towards the ground. She tried to stand up when she noticed him standing over her.  
"So you want to die?" he asked, his expression cold as ice.  
She remained silent, trying to concentrate chakra. But she was out of energy. Somehow she used up all of her reserves.  
Her Byakugan deactivated. She stared at him.  
"Maybe his Sharingan caused this. Am I in his genjutsu?" she thought.  
"What happened?" she asked confused.  
"It was more than a second," he replied.  
Her eyes opened in surprise.  
"His genjutsu! I looked at him… No, into his eyes for way more than a second," she realized.  
She didn't want to look at him. She turned her eyes at the candles that lit the room.  
"Just like a candle. My life is just like a candle. Is this the end? Am I going to die now? Am I going to fall into eternal darkness?" she wondered, unable to stand up.  
She began to accept her fate – that death was now. Neji might have been right. Maybe you can't escape fate and that you're bound to it. Maybe fate decided that it was time for her to go – to fly into the other world. She felt a breeze fly into the room and saw that the candles went out.  
"Just like the candles, my life is going to extinguish now," she thought glumly and closed her eyes but didn't notice that one of the candles turned on again.  
Suddenly she heard a familiar voice – a voice that gave her hope.  
"Hinata!"

Chapter 8: Friends and siblings Hinata looked confused to the direction of the call and saw Naruto with Sakura in front of a smashed door, a smile on both of their faces.  
Naruto went towards Hinata, completely ignoring Sasuke's presence.  
"Naruto!" Hinata cried happy and weak at the same time. Suddenly he got hit by a Chidori.  
Sakura gave a startled cry, tears filling her eyes.  
"How come you ignore me when we haven't seen each other in a long time?" Sasuke said calmly, seeing Naruto falling to the ground. "Naruto!" Hinata screamed.  
"Sasuke…w-what did you do?" Sakura cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
But he said nothing.  
"No! Why? I told him to stay with me but I'm crying instead of healing him."  
She remembered his fight with Pain.  
"He defeated Pain but couldn't even touch Sasuke. I was right but I couldn't help at all. I just watch and cry. I wait for others to help me without being able to help them," she thought sad, remembering her thanking Naruto for defeating Pain and saving the village without ever being a help to him.

She ran over to him and decided to heal his wounds.  
But suddenly there was a puff. "Don't worry, Sasuke! You were on my mind from the day you left the village. There's no way I'd ignore you," he said and stepped through the door.  
All looked at him in surprise.  
His eyes were yellow. "How can you be so rude as to interrupt the conversation? You know I have a guest," Sasuke said, and had a smile on his face.  
"Good that I came. It was about to escalate. And I'm sure she wants to go home now," he said and formed clones.  
"You want to stop me?" he asked, knowing that Naruto was about to attack.  
"Stopping you isn't enough," he said and charged, but missed him closely.  
Sasuke lifted him and threw him towards the other clones, making them disappear.  
"I have to defeat you," Sasuke heard Naruto say.  
Naruto was behind him, his Rasengan about to hit his back.  
"That's not enough," Sasuke said and activated his Chidori Nagashi.  
There was a bright light and his Rasengan disappeared.  
Naruto fell to the ground.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted angrily.  
He turned around…an impassive expression on his face.  
"If you dare to hurt him once more…I'll make sure you'll pay," she said, hands clenched to fists.  
He smiled and said:"You won't have the time do anything. You're next."  
Sakura clenched her teeth and stepped forward.  
"Sakura! This is my fight and I'm the only one who can beat him. Stay back or he'll kill you," Naruto shouted all at once.  
They saw him standing up, almost unharmed.  
"I thought the fight was boring but you seem to have improved since the last time we met," Sasuke said, almost surprised at his strength.  
"I'm improving everyday, Sasuke! Until I haven't got stronger than you, I won't stop improving," Naruto said, smiling and summoning more clones.  
"Too bad that all your training was for nothing," he said self-confident and charged.  
The clones charged too, one after another.  
But Sasuke was too fast, evading them with ease.  
One after another, they disappeared in a puff.  
"Naruto's losing," Hinata thought shocked. The last clone disappeared and Sasuke wanted to turn to Naruto – when all of a sudden four at once attacked him and tried to hold him down.  
Sakura noticed that Naruto took out a kunai.  
"What does he want to do?" she thought with anxiety.  
"I know how you feel. I know how hatred feels and how revenge will make you feel. And because I care about you, I want you to come back. If you don't, there will be great suffering for you and everyone else. Don't let your hatred out on innocent people," Naruto said, trying to calm him.  
But Sasuke only laughed – a bitter laughter.  
"The people are not innocent. They all knew what happened but still let it happened. My family died because the villagers were afraid. They have to pay – to understand what they did. I don't care what happens to anyone – not even myself – as long as I'll make them pay for their crime," he said, anger and hatred in his voice.  
"Then…I'm forced to make you understand. There is no other way," Naruto said in a low voice and concentrated chakra into the kunai.  
Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, black flames surrounding him and defeating the clones.  
Naruto lifted the kunai, trying to aim at Sasuke.  
Sasuke turned around – and saw Naruto throwing the kunai.  
He moved away, making the kunai only scratch his face.  
The kunai went deep inside the wall and formed a big crack, taking Hinata and Sakura by surprise.  
"He wasn't even throwing hard and…still, the kunai hit the wall with such power," Hinata thought surprised.  
Suddenly there was a hissing sound and bright light surrounded them.  
Sakura noticed a screeching sound.  
"I can see you, Naruto," Sasuke said and charged at him.  
"This is for you," Naruto said and charged too.  
The light went and Hinata and Sakura saw that Naruto's Rasenshuriken was close to Sasuke.  
Suddenly Sasuke jumped, causing Naruto to hit the wall.  
"And this is for you," he said and used his Fireball Jutsu.  
Naruto tried to evade but the attack was too close.  
"I won't die," he thought angrily, the huge flame almost reaching him.  
Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind, causing the fire to change direction.  
Sasuke and Naruto jumped back so they wouldn't come into contact with the enlarged fireball.  
They turned towards the door and saw Neji.  
A smile appeared on Hinata's face.  
"Neji…came too?"  
"Next time it will be a direct hit," Neji said. "Sakura! Neji! Get Hinata out of here! I'm starting to get serious," he said and formed his Rasengan.  
Sasuke formed his Chidori.  
Sakura went towards her and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulder.  
"Wait! There's a tag," she said and touched it.  
Suddenly numbers appeared, starting from hundred and counting down.  
"It's a bomb!" she shouted, alarming all – except Sasuke.  
Naruto cancelled his technique.  
Sasuke saw his chance and attacked.  
"Watch out!" Neji shouted but Naruto didn't move quickly enough.  
In fact, he wasn't moving at all.  
Neji quickly stepped in between and used his rotation to save Naruto.  
But he couldn't stand the huge pressure and fell to the ground.  
He slowly stood up, limited on chakra reserves.  
"Neji!" Naruto shouted and went towards him.  
"I don't understand you. Why do you risk your life for someone even if you have no chance?" Sasuke asked.  
"I, at least, stopped you from killing Naruto. Without Naruto we might not be able to rescue Hinata," Neji said, trying to get his energy back.  
Sasuke smiled.  
"You want to save someone as weak as her?" he said mockingly and pointed at Hinata.  
"Watch your mouth or you'll have no tongue anymore," Naruto said angrily.  
"I know I used to be cruel to her but I have to protect her…from people like you. She's my cousin…I even see her as my sister and that's why I'll do anything to keep her safe – even at the cost of my own life," he said.  
Hinata's eyes opened wide.  
"Neji!"  
"You leave me no other choice," Sasuke said and charged at him.  
Naruto pushed Neji away.  
"That's what I expected," Sasuke thought and drew his sword, aiming at Naruto's chest.  
Suddenly Naruto blocked his attack with his Kunai.  
"A kunai can't stop me," Sasuke smiled and concentrated chakra for his Chidori.  
"Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura screamed, tears in her eyes.  
"Don't worry, Sakura! It's not the kunai that'll stop him," he said with a confident smile, making Sakura look at him in surprise and admiration.  
"I won't die! I told you that, didn't I?" he thought.  
Suddenly a clone came from behind and punched him in his face, causing Sasuke to fall.  
He stood up.  
"It's my skills," Naruto smiled. Suddenly the ceiling began shaking wildly and a rock came falling towards Sakura and Hinata.  
They jumped back.  
"Give up!" Neji told Sasuke.  
"That's what you will do. You don't know what forced me to turn against you. You don't know how it feels to loose your loved ones – all at once. And then you find out that your brother did this – because he was forced to," Sasuke said, looking at them angrily.  
"I lost my father as to avoid a war. That caused me to hate Hinata and the main branch of the Hyuga Clan. But he did it on his own free will. Hinata's father tried to stop his brother but he refused. He accepted death as a sacrifice for peace. And Naruto showed me that hatred harms only yourself," Neji said.  
"How would you feel if he would be forced to die?" he asked.  
He remained silent.  
"Now you might know why I turned like this. But still you try to stop me. You don't care about me at all!"  
"We do! That's why we want to stop you – to save you from the harms of hatred," Naruto shouted.  
"You don't feel the same hatred as I do. The way we feel is different and that's why you'll never understand me and you'll never bring me back to this filthy village," he said, eyes at Naruto.  
Naruto felt anger burn him up.  
"I will! Even if you try to refuse…because I don't feel hatred anymore," he thought, remembering that he, also, had a darker side.  
Suddenly the room shook again and 2 more rocks fell, one towards Hinata and one towards Sakura.  
"Look out!" Naruto shouted.  
Hinata had no more energy to evade it.  
Suddenly she felt herself being pushed out of the way.  
Neji wanted to help but he was too late.  
The rocks fell on them already. Hinata looked towards the rock and saw Naruto under it.  
"No!" she cried but suddenly he disappeared in a puff.  
Sakura opened her eyes, seeing that Naruto held the rock high and then threw it away with ease.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
Both girls nodded relieved. Suddenly the ground shivered.  
"What's this tag?" Neji asked angrily.  
"It's a bomb, what else? Every 20 seconds a tag in this tunnel will cause an explosion and there are 5 tags in total. Starting with the one in the dungeon and ending with the one that Hinata has on her back," Sasuke said and disappeared.  
"Wait!" Naruto shouted but he already left.  
"We have to get out too...or we'll die," Neji said.

Chapter 9: The dove and the hawk "We can't just leave!" Naruto shouted angrily.  
"We have to," Neji said.  
"But didn't you hear Sasuke? He said Hinata is going to blow up in the end. We can't let that happen," Naruto shouted, angry at Neji's calmness.  
"How should we? If we try to remove it, it will blow her up immediately. We have to wait and come up with a plan," he reasoned.  
"Wait! There's no time to wait!" he screamed.  
"There might be another way…but you have to leave this room," Sakura said suddenly.  
"Why do we have to do that? Maybe we can help," Naruto said.  
Hinata's face reddened.  
"What's wrong?" he asked confused.  
"You don't need to know," Sakura said, trying to make him and Neji leave the room quickly.  
"I-It won't work. It will blow up anyways. As soon as you try to get it away from me, it will blow up. Nobody except Sasuke can remove it," Hinata said in a low voice, her eyes at the ground.  
"How do you know?" Neji asked.  
"I tried it but he watched me. And he even urged me to take it off, knowing that I wouldn't do it in the end," she replied. "The first thing we have to do is get out of this room since the explosion of the first tag will turn this room soon into a ruin," Neji said and all dashed out.  
Neji urged them to take the right side since that was the way they came from and also urged Sakura to stay behind Hinata.  
The ground began shaking again.  
"We're now on number 60," Sakura shouted.  
They sped up, reaching the first 2 doors.  
Hinata began lagging behind, so Sakura took her by the hand, dragging her.  
Suddenly boulders came falling and Sakura pushed Hinata backwards.  
Hinata was isolated from them by a large pile of rocks.  
Sakura rushed after Neji and Naruto through the left door.  
"Hinata is left behind! We have to get her," Sakura shouted, startling Neji and Naruto.  
Another boulder fell down right in front of the door.  
"Leave it to me," Naruto said.  
Meanwhile Hinata slowly stood up and used Sky Palm Technnique to break through the rocks.  
She went through the right door and saw stairs leading down.  
She went down carefully, unable to see clear in the darkness.  
The ground and the ceiling were shivering wildly, making Hinata speed up.  
Suddenly she found herself in front of a door.  
She opened it and anticipated the exit.  
But it was a hall, the candles still lighting it in a dim light.  
She stepped closer, eyes scanning every corner for the exit.  
But it was deserted – no exit and no people. She felt another shiver, knowing that another tag exploded.  
"I have to get out…before it's too late," she thought anxiously.  
She turned around when suddenly a voice echoed through the room – a voice she didn't want to hear anymore.  
"You're down to 30 seconds."  
She turned around, eyes opened wide in surprise.  
"You!"  
It was Sasuke!  
He was silent.  
She was too.  
"It's too late! You won! We'll all die," she murmured in defeat.  
"I'll never make it out in time," she thought hopeless, not caring about the falling rocks and the shaking ground anymore. He stepped forward, an unreadable expression on his face.  
"That's it! That's the end!" she thought, looking to the ground and not moving from her spot.  
She looked up, noticing him directly in front of her.  
He looked at her with his Sharingan.  
"Kill me! There is no future anymore. Let's get over with it," she murmured, closing her eyes.  
"You're wrong!" she heard him say.  
She opened her eyes in surprise.  
"There will be a future," he said, slowly moving his hand towards her back.  
She wanted to push his hand away but he took hold of her wrist.  
She activated her Byakugan even though it made her feel dizzy.  
She took deep breaths, trying to fight the dizziness.  
"I have to kill him. He has to die…for the sake of the village," she thought, her other palm aimed at his chest – at his heart.  
But somehow she couldn't do it. Even though it was an order from the village, she had to think of Naruto – how for several years he desperately tried to bring him back, even at the cost of his own life.  
How could she kill someone when other people want prevent that from happening?  
And for one short moment he showed something like care – when he wanted her to rest. But why?  
Her palm didn't move at all. She knew, even if she wanted to, she couldn't kill him. He would survive – somehow. "Only 10 seconds left," he said.  
"You convinced me," she said in a low voice.  
He looked at her confused.  
"For once, I will act against the village…and won't try to kill you," she whispered.  
She dropped her hand and deactivated her Byakugan, looking at her feet.  
"Do what you want," she thought.  
She closed her eyes, oblivious to anything he would do to her. She made up her mind and decided to do nothing.  
Suddenly she felt his hand on her back.  
She opened her eyes in surprise – and blushed.  
He still held her wrist even though she said she wouldn't try to fight.  
"What's he doing?" Hinata wondered, not daring to move during what seemed to be an embrace. Seconds were passing but he didn't say a word and remained still.

Suddenly she heard a strange sound but didn't say a word.  
Her eyes opened wide in relief – when she saw the tag in his hand.  
It stopped on the number 1.  
Hinata watched the tag sway slowly onto the ground.  
Suddenly another shiver shook the hall and part of the ceiling fell down near the end of the hall. "W-why?" she managed to ask.  
She saw that a giant hawk stood in the hall, Sasuke on its back.  
He turned around and said:"I did it…for the future."  
Hinata watched him take off and fly through the damaged ceiling – into the sky. "He escaped. The ceiling is too high for me to jump up to," she thought.  
She saw a feather swaying, right into her hands – the hawk's feather.  
She looked at it and smiled.  
"Now there will be a future for all of us…thanks to you," she thought when the room trembled once more.  
She ran the way back as quickly as possible.  
Neji, Sakura, and Naruto were relieved when they saw her alive.  
"We thought it's over!" Naruto said.  
"I'm happy to see you safe," Neji said smiling.  
"We have to go before we will be buried alive," Hinata said and all agreed.  
They ran for the exit but before that, 2 more doors stood in their way.  
"We have to take the left side," Neji said, seeing the exit with his Byakugan.  
"But you have to hold your breath. There is poison gas and it has probably spread until the exit," Sakura said seriously.  
They all took a deep breath and dashed through the door.  
They ran as fast as they could, the surrounding shrouded in a fog-like gas. After a while they reached the last door, which stood open, and dashed through.  
"I have only one more antidote left. I can rescue only one more person," Sakura thought, trying hard to hold her breath for longer.  
"I can't hold on much longer," Naruto thought.  
They finally reached the exit but a large boulder stood in the way.  
They looked at each other, deciding who had enough chakra to break the boulder but all of them lowered their heads.  
"Guys? Stand back!" a voice shouted from behind the large boulder. It was Kiba.  
They stepped back.  
"Fang over Fang Jutsu!"  
Suddenly the boulder broke into small pieces, Kiba and Akamaru trying to drill a way through.  
The boulder was out of the way and they quickly rushed out into open space, taking deep breaths.  
"Are you ok?" Shino asked.  
Hinata was surprised to see her teammates.  
"You came too?"  
"Of course! You're our team member," Kiba said, smiling.  
Hinata looked up to the sky, Neji following her gaze and saw sunshine facing her.

"Did anyone fail to hold his breath?" Sakura said, out of breath herself.  
Neji and Hinata shook their heads. But Naruto looked to the ground.  
She quickly took out her last antidote, walking towards him.  
"Hold…still," she said, trying to get her breath back.  
She took hold of his arm.  
"You're sweating," he said, scanning her forehead.  
"N-nothing serious. Let me just give you this…" she said but felt a slight pain in her arm.  
She saw that Naruto injected the antidote forcefully into her free arm, while she still held onto his. "W-why did you do this?" she asked stunned.  
"Y-you don't need to help me. I'm fine," he said breathlessly, but she noticed that he was sweating too.  
"You idiot! I had to save you! Now…you're going to die. What was the use of staying together all this time? In the end…you had to sacrifice yourself," she shouted, tears in her eyes.  
"You're the idiot!" he said, taking her by surprise.  
"What?"  
"If you think that I let you die…because of such a…clumsy person as me…then I have to disappoint you," he smiled.  
"Don't play the hero," she thought, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"There's no way…I'll let you die. You wanted me to stay with you and that's what I'll do," he said, making Sakura cry even harder.  
"Don't waste your tears. There's enough time. The village is not far, right Neji?" "It's about an hour walk from here," he said.  
"A-and I think the poison needs at least 2 hours to become really dangerous," Hinata said, receiving a nod from Sakura.  
"You're right! If we hurry you can make it," she said at last.  
"See? And Neji can carry me the way back," Naruto said, making Neji look at him in total confusion.  
"Since it's for the sake of the mission, I'll carry you," Neji said at last.  
Suddenly a cry echoed through the surrounding.  
All looked up and saw a hawk flying through the sky – with Sasuke on it.  
He looked down at them, saying no word.  
"We will meet again…maybe sooner than you think," he thought.  
They watched him fly into the distance.  
"Who would have known that he would be the one saving us?" she thought smiling. They went homewards, Neji carrying Naruto on his back.  
"Oh, you almost left this," Sakura said and gave Hinata her jacket back.  
"T-thanks," she said.  
Suddenly her shoulder hurt again.  
"What's wrong?" Sakura cried.  
"Her…wound opened again," Neji said alarmed.  
"It's…ok," she cried but fell to the ground.  
"I should have told them," she thought when darkness surrounded her.

Chapter 10: The hawk's eyes Hinata slowly opened her eyes – and realized that she was in the hospital.  
She wanted to stand up when a slight pain went up her shoulder that was wrapped in bandages. She ignored it and stood up.  
She slowly walked towards the window and pulled the curtain.  
It was evening already but she was happy that she had a long rest.  
She opened the window and a light, cool breeze went into the room, making her shiver but refreshing her at the same time.  
Meanwhile Naruto still was asleep in another room and Sakura waited for him impatiently and with worry.  
"Wake up!" she thought, hoping he would at any moment.  
But he didn't. She looked around the room and noticed that the room looked similar to the one in which Sasuke used to be hospitalized.  
"This room brings back memories. The day I realized that they had a rivalry…that could end in hostility," she thought, remembering the fight that Naruto and Sasuke had.

She continued peeling the apple that she decided to give to Naruto.  
"What about Sasuke? Is he going to try to kill any of us again?" she thought suddenly and stopped working on the apple.  
"Whatever he tries to do, he won't succeed," she thought determinedly.  
"Sakura?"  
She turned her eyes to the bed and saw Naruto awake, a smile on his face.  
She smiled too.  
"Naruto! Finally you are awake. Have a piece of this apple," she said, extending her hand to give him the piece.  
But before he took it from her she let it drop accidentally, reminding her of Sasuke again.  
She looked at the piece glumly. Suddenly she felt Naruto's hand close to her and she turned to look at him.  
He hungrily took a piece from the plate that was in her other hand.  
"I'm going to give you a piece. Can't you wait?" she said angrily, receiving a mischievous grin from him.  
"Sometimes I think he didn't change at all," she thought and smiled.  
Meanwhile Hinata was lying in her bed, trying to rest. She turned her eyes around the room when she spotted a tray with rice balls and a glass of water. All of a sudden, hunger overwhelmed her and she ate everything in just a few minutes. She stood up again, noticing that her shoulder didn't hurt anymore.  
She smiled.  
"I feel better now. I hope that Naruto feels better too," she thought and decided to look for his room.  
She was about to open the door of her room when suddenly she heard a loud explosion. She turned to the window but was blinded with bright light – as bright as lightning.  
She closed her eyes.  
"What is happening?" she thought.  
The light slowly faded and revealed the total destruction of several buildings, leaving behind fire and chaos. "W-who did this?" she wondered when she heard quick footsteps.  
"We have to be quick before more people get hurt. Sakura will meanwhile heal the injured people in the hospital," she heard someone say. Suddenly the lights flickered and went off. "It must be one of the Akatsuki members."  
Hinata's eyes opened wide.  
"T-this light! It must have been a lightning style Jutsu. And as far as I know…Sasuke uses jutsus based on lightning."  
She remained silent for a minute…and remembered his words before he flew away.  
"I did it…for the future."  
"He's after Naruto! I have to warn him before it's too late," she thought and opened the door.  
She dashed through the hallway, Byakugan activated. Her eyes darted quickly from left to right, always hoping him to be in one of the numerous rooms.  
Meanwhile Naruto quickly stood up from the bed, despite Sakura's warning not to and opened the door.  
Suddenly he stopped walking, confusion in his face.  
In front of him stood a mad Sakura.  
"W-what are you doing here still?" he asked and received a serious look from her.  
But he noticed that there was worry as well.  
"You know that you shouldn't get off the bed. You know that you're still weakened from the poison," she said, voice rising steadily.  
"I'm fine! You know I heal fast from my wounds. There's nothing to worry," he smiled at her.  
"Don't play the hero!" Sakura screamed all of a sudden.  
He was startled.  
"Sakura?"  
"You know that you still need to rest. And even if you're fine, I won't let you go," she said, slowly lowering her head.  
"If you don't, then you can say goodbye to the village. Do you want to sacrifice a whole village for me? Sasuke is the one attacking and he decided to kill everyone! He won't leave even a tree standing," Naruto said with serious eyes, annoyed by her stubbornness.  
"I don't want to hear it anymore," she said in a low voice, closing her eyes.  
"What!" he said and slowly was getting angry.  
"That you pretend to be so strong and could solve any problem," she cried, close to tears.  
"I'm not pretending, Sakura! I am!"  
She looked at him, tears in her eyes.  
He was surprised to see her in this condition.  
"You still don't know?" she murmured.  
"What?"  
"You still don't know how I feel about you," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
His eyes opened wide.  
"I bet you already forgot the day when I told you that I -" she said but was interrupted when his hand touched her shoulder. "Look at me!" he said in a low voice.  
She raised her head, a troubled expression in her face.  
"Do you see my face? Can you see the determination in it? It's the same determination that made me give you the promise. And this determination will not let me die. As long as I can protect this village I'll live. As long as I have my friends, this determination won't break," he said seriously but with a smile.  
She stared at him with wide eyes.  
"And as long as I have you…I have enough strength to fight anyone – even Sasuke." "Naruto!"  
"When you told me the truth that day I knew that I wasn't alone – even if I had my doubts about it at first."  
"There are so many people here who need your help and there's no time to worry about me. I'm needed outside. I'm needed to protect the village. Let's both do our jobs and we won't fail," he said.  
Sakura stared at him silently.  
"But if you…need medical assistance, let me help you," she said.  
"I'll promise," he smiled and dashed past her.  
Sakura smiled.  
"When I began training with Tsunade…I did it to protect you and Sasuke. And I think I can…if I'll do my best as a medical ninja," she thought, remembering her reason for becoming stronger and reviving her determination.

She ran off to heal the injured.  
Meanwhile Hinata searched floor after floor but couldn't find Naruto anywhere.  
She finally reached the door to the roof of the hospital.  
She opened the door and was faced with dark clouds and rain.  
She stepped to the middle of the roof when she noticed a feather falling down.  
It was a dove's feather.  
"He is after Naruto but why did he save us then? Why did he mention this word?"  
Hinata was silent and stared at the feather.  
"Future! What does he mean with 'future'?"  
Her eyes opened wide.  
"Sasuke!"  
He stood behind her and remained silent.  
"What is the future? What do you mean?"  
She noticed him stepping closer and turned around.  
He stopped and stared into her face.  
She was silent, waiting for his answer.  
"Why?"  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you kill me?" he asked.  
"Because…I know some people try to help you. There are people who don't want to see you die – because you are important to them," she said.  
She saw him smiling – in a sad and mocking way.  
"And what about you?" he asked.  
She opened her eyes in surprise.  
"It was an order, right? Wouldn't it have been better if you obeyed?"  
"I told you that I did it for my friends," she replied.  
He remained silent for a moment.  
"Now answer me!" she said loudly but he remained still. "Say it!" she shouted, surprised by her own voice.  
"The future is my clan. And the first step towards my clan is the destruction of anyone who forced my brother to kill them," he said, eyes cold and hard when remembering the night again.

She didn't say a word.  
"What do you think future is?" he asked suddenly.  
She looked at him with surprise.  
"I-I…don't know but I think it's a good thing," she replied a bit nervously since he activated his Sharingan.  
Sharingan – eyes that can see everything – just like a hawk's.  
"So do I," he said and stared into her eyes – into her Byakugan.  
She stared back, feeling no fear when looking at him.  
"I'm not afraid of your genjutsu anymore," she thought bravely, despite feeling still a bit uneasy.  
He stepped closer but Hinata didn't move from her spot.  
"I won't cower and I won't run. I will fight…and win!"she thought, still watching him coming closer.  
Suddenly he stopped.  
"Why did he stop? Isn't he going to attack?" she wondered.  
He drew his sword, a smile on his face.  
"Soon the Uchiha clan will be revived and respected," he thought.  
"He stopped…so I have to attack instead," she thought, concentrating chakra into her feet.  
She charged while her eyes concentrated at his every movement.  
But there was no movement at all.  
"Why isn't he moving?" she wondered but remembered that he just wants her to come close enough so he can use his Chidori Nagashi on her.  
She picked a kunai and concentrated chakra into her hand.  
"I have to divert his attention," she thought and threw it.  
But he didn't move.  
Instead, he just blocked hit with his sword.  
"Is that the best you can do?" he asked, self-confident.  
"No!" he heard her say from behind.  
He turned around and could avoid a kunai that was flying close to his face.  
Suddenly she dashed a palm towards him but he could avoid a hit by moving to the side, causing her to move past him.  
He quickly turned around, sword in his hand.  
She did the same and could block his attack with another kunai.  
She dashed her other palm towards him when suddenly he took hold of it.  
She tried to pull her hand back but he wouldn't let go.  
"Then I you leave me no other choice," she murmured.  
She formed a palm with the hand that was still in his grip.  
"8 Trigrams Sky Palm!"  
Suddenly there was a strong burst of air coming from her palm, sending Sasuke several meters into the air.  
She stepped forward, kunai in her hand.  
Suddenly there was a puff, revealing only a tree trunk.  
"He's gone!"  
"Behind you," said a voice.  
She turned around, seeing that he was completely unharmed.  
"How did he escape?" she wondered, angry that she couldn't land a single hit.  
She concentrated chakra into her hands, while trying to find out how to distract him.  
She noticed that he was charging.  
"Just come closer…so I can hit you this time," she thought.  
She was ready to attack, only waiting for the right moment.  
He dashed his blade towards her but she ducked, dashing her palm towards him.  
But she missed closely.  
She used her other palm but missed again when trying to avoid a hit from him.  
She started to feel tired but was determined to keep going.  
Her hands formed fists now, trying to land a hit.  
But he blocked her attempt.  
She was about to use the kunai but he grabbed her wrist and threw her towards the ground.  
She slowly stood up, seeing that he stepped closer.  
"How is this possible? How come I have no chance against him?" she thought angrily.  
She watched his steps.  
She watched his weapon.  
She watched his face – for any sign of carelessness.  
But there wasn't any – no matter what she tried, he always was cautious enough not to let his guard down.  
She looked into his eyes.  
"His Sharingan is the reason why I can't hit him! He sees every movement of me…as if I'm too slow," she realized.  
She clenched her teeth in anger.  
He stopped – and smiled.  
"I thought you would be stronger but I guess I was wrong," he said, seeing her angry face – angry at herself.  
She realized that he stood right in front of her, eyes looking into her.  
"I…I still won't give up, even if you can read all my moves. I will find a way…to defeat you," she said determinedly but her face revealed doubts.  
"Why do you still keep fighting even if you know you have no chance?" he asked.  
"Because…if you give up, you have let not only yourself down but also the people who believe in you. If you give up, you will lose all your hope…and start to believe that it was destined for you to lose. But you have control over destiny. And you never know whether you have a chance or not unless you fight until the end," she said.  
He looked at her silently as if thinking.  
"Just like Naruto," she murmured, remembering his fight with Neji.

"Even Naruto is not perfect," he said.  
"What do you mean?" she asked confused.  
"Even Naruto couldn't stop me until now, even though he tried everything to bring me back to Konoha," he said smiling.  
"That's why he will one day," she said, smiling back.  
He looked at her in confusion.  
"Maybe he didn't manage it till now but he will learn from his failures and that will help him to defeat you one day," she said.  
He narrowed his eyes at her.  
"And that's why I'll continue fighting," she said determinedly, her palm facing him.  
He looked at her, no emotion in his face.  
She looked back, thinking of a way to outsmart him.  
"I destroyed all my bonds with this village for the sole purpose to become stronger – stronger to defeat my brother. And I did a good thing since the village is responsible for the death of my clan. And nobody is going to stop the future – my clan," he said, remembering the night he left the village.

"Not even you," he said, eyes fixed on her the whole time. "You're wrong! The way you think is wrong," she said, trying to make him understand.  
His eyes turned abhorrent but Hinata wasn't intimidated. "You make it sound so easy. But you don't understand the crime the village committed. You are all unaware that you're living a life full of deceit," he said.  
She lowered her head, his words starting to confuse her.  
"Maybe what he says is true. Maybe the village did a mistake," she thought, looking at her feet. There was silence – only the thunder and wind would break it at times.  
She felt the wind blowing around her.  
She remembered the day when Naruto left the village with Jiraya.  
She promised herself to be stronger – much stronger.  
And now was the time to prove it.  
She lifted her head, revealing determination and confidence. "Maybe they did a mistake…but they have learned from it. If you decide to continue destroying the village, there will be war…and many people will lose their lives. And you will turn to a murderer…and kill innocent people – loved ones, just like your brother," she said, her voice trying to show sympathy. Suddenly there was a punch that caused her to trip backwards.  
"Don't dare to talk about my brother like this again. They killed my loved ones and so I will kill their loved ones," he said, anger in his eyes.  
She wiped her mouth, her eyes turning serious.  
"But you might destroy the last thing that kept you bound to this place," she said, hoping to change his mind.  
"I have nothing left in this village – my bonds died years ago."  
"But-"  
"And even if I have any, I'd break them sooner or later." She opened her mouth to say something but he charged immediately at her.  
She blocked a punch from him with her hand.  
"Please listen –"she said but couldn't continue talking.  
He dashed his sword towards her.  
She stepped backwards, to avoid a hit when suddenly she tripped and lost her balance.  
She noticed Naruto stepping onto the roof, seemingly out of breath.  
She let go of his fist so she could support herself against the ground.  
But there was no ground.  
Hinata screamed.  
She was falling from the building.

Chapter 11: Ninja way Naruto's eyes opened in shock when hearing Hinata's scream.  
He stood still, unable to concentrate on Sasuke.  
He kept staring at the place where she had stood.  
A strong wind began to blow, taking the dove's feather into the air, disappearing into the horizon.  
Sasuke turned around, an uncaring expression on his face when seeing Naruto.  
Naruto, finally turned his eyes towards Sasuke – and suddenly they turned angry and hard. "You will pay for what you did," Naruto said in a low but mad voice. "Then kill me and save the village," Sasuke replied and smiled sarcastically.  
"I will!" he said, remembering their first fight on the same roof they were standing on now.  
Meanwhile Sakura finished healing another broken arm.  
Ino walked over to her.  
"Are you alright? You seem tired."  
"No, I'm alright," she replied, wiping the sweat on her forehead.  
"You've healed over 20 people in about half an hour, Sakura. I think you can rest for a while. The rest of the cases are all minor injuries. Me and some other medical ninjas can take care of the rest," Ino said and smiled at her.  
Sakura looked at her, remembering her training with Tsunade.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.  
"You're one of the best medical ninjas in Konoha and you'd better rest so you can be at your highest potential when something big comes up," Ino reassured her.  
Sakura smiled back.  
"If you need help just send me a message. I won't be far," she said and Ino nodded in agreement.  
Sakura left the room, her mind immediately drifting back to Naruto.  
"I wonder where he is," she thought and went to look for him. Meanwhile Naruto was charging with a clone at Sasuke.  
The clone jumped up aiming with a kunai at him.  
But he just blocked it with his sword.  
Suddenly Naruto charged at him with his fist.  
"You're so predictable," Sasuke said and activated his Chidori Nagashi.  
The clone disappeared and Naruto fell to the ground.  
Suddenly Naruto turned into a tree trunk.  
Sasuke turned around, seeing a clone charging at him.  
Sasuke smiled.  
"It's just a diversion," he thought, noticing someone behind him.  
Naruto stood behind Sasuke, a kunai aimed at him.

He threw it.  
Sasuke stood still, not caring about the clone.  
This causes the clone to land a hit, making Sasuke fall to the ground and thereby escaping the deadly kunai.  
Sasuke stood up – and saw Naruto aiming a punch at him.  
He stepped to the side and dashed his fist into his stomach.  
Naruto tripped, a painful expression in his face.  
"Y-you…"  
Sasuke punched him in his face, sending Naruto crashing towards the ground.  
Naruto slowly stood up when suddenly he saw Sasuke's blade dashing towards him.  
He jumped to the side but still got a scratch on his arm.  
Naruto stood up again but noticed that he was out of breath.  
"What's wrong with me?"  
Suddenly he felt dizzy, dropping back to his knees.  
"D-danm! Is it still the poison?" he wondered, trying to get up to his feet.  
Sasuke stepped closer.  
"I thought you might be a challenge but…"  
Naruto looked up, seeing his best friend standing over him.  
"…you are as weak as before," he said, sword aimed at Naruto's chest.  
Naruto stared at Sasuke's face.  
He remembered the first time they met after Sasuke left Konoha.

His expression stayed the same. His attitude towards everyone he once cared for didn't change at all.  
He was as cold and heartless as ever.  
Naruto clenched his teeth in anger.  
"I…I only wanted us to stay friends. I wanted to be friends with you because I thought you're cool and you know that I tried hard to be like you. I…never thought that you would turn against us. And…unfortunately…"  
He closed his eyes, trying to fight the oncoming dizziness.  
"…you decided to kill our friendship for the sake of your hatred - for your loved ones. But I'm not worthy of being your friend…if I can't even keep my promise I gave to Sakura," he said, while a tear rolled down his cheek.  
His friend kept looking at him emotionlessly. Suddenly Sasuke smiled.  
"Finally you understood who is the more talented. So I guess you have nothing against me ending our friendship now," he said, ready to strike. Naruto smiled – sadly.  
"I'm sorry…that I couldn't keep my promise," he thought, knowing that this was the end for him.  
But suddenly Sasuke stopped, a surprised expression in his face. He felt a kunai behind him, the sharp edge touching his back.  
"If you kill him, you'll be killed," someone said in a low voice, pushing the kunai against him, to show that he or she was serious. Naruto knew who it was. The voice was unique and unmistaken like a fingerprint.  
It was a voice he even sometimes heard in his dreams and always gave him strength even in the most hardest and hopeless situations.  
It was Sakura's voice – the one he would even give his life for.  
Naruto's eyes snapped open, revealing surprise but also relief.  
He saw part of her pink hair behind Sasuke, who had an odd smile on his face.  
"I'm surprised to see you here. Are you trying to kill me – again?" he asked insultingly.  
Suddenly her eyes turned furiously.  
"Shut up! You were the one trying to kill me several times but I…"  
Naruto stared at her.  
"I've never seen her this angry before," he thought almost frightened.  
"…I will kill you," she said seriously.  
She heard him laughing in sarcasm, making Naruto grow angry.  
"The same empty promise. You are just like Naruto. Neither you nor Naruto can keep promises. It's just empty talk," he said, sounding angry and as if hurt.  
Naruto looked to the ground, guilt starting to rise inside him.  
Sakura noticed his sadness.  
"That's not true, Sasuke! I might have broken my promise but Naruto didn't…" she said.  
Naruto looked at her in confusion – and received a smile from her.  
"Sakura! Why are you lying?" he thought. "…and I almost forced him to break it."  
"W-what are you talking about?" Naruto asked her confused.  
She smiled at him but he noticed that her eyes were sad.  
"Your promise you gave was not just for me, right? You gave this promise at same time to Sasuke – and even to yourself. And you didn't break it. You're still trying to bring Sasuke back – even by fighting…to death. As long as you have your determination you'll never break this promise, remember?" she said.  
Naruto stared at her in bewilderment.  
"The Naruto I know wouldn't give up so easily. He would never give up on Sasuke. And…as long as you…have me, you'll have enough strength to keep fighting. That were your words," she smiled, her cheeks reddening a bit.  
Naruto's bewilderment slowly vanished and was replaced with a smile.  
"Y-you're right, Sakura!" he said and slowly tried to stand up. "But unfortunately you're too late," Sasuke said and raised his sword once again to finish his friend off.  
Suddenly Sakura grabbed his arm that held his weapon and tried to pull it back.  
"You're not as strong as you pretend to be. You're not even holding me back properly," Sasuke said, slowly pulling his arm forward again.  
She tried hard to stop his arm from moving but he was stronger than she realized.  
"I have to stop his arm from moving," she thought, noticing that her grip on him was starting to loosen.  
She had only one choice.  
She had to stab him with the kunai!  
She pushed the kunai slightly forward as a warning.  
But he wasn't intimidated and moved further forward with his arm.  
"You leave me no other choice," she thought and pulled the kunai back to strike.  
She stopped for a short moment, realizing that her hand was shivering. "Do it!" she urged herself.  
She tightened her grip on Sasuke's arm, managing only to slow him down for a moment.  
"You're not going very far like this," he said proud.  
She looked at the kunai, trying to calm herself down.  
But it was useless.  
She had to do it now or she'll never do it at all.  
Sakura closed her eyes so she wouldn't be confronted with the horrible scene that she was about to cause. She wanted to dash it forward but she was hesitating.  
Her eyes turned to his back.  
She stared at him, trying to overcome her hesitancy but somehow she remembered the times when he was in her team.  
The times that she missed so much.  
She saw all the happy moments they used to have before her eyes – so clear as if they happened just a day ago. One of the moments was when she almost kissed him.

She smiled sadly, realizing that he might never overcome his hatred and remembering that he used to call her 'annoying' just after that moment.  
Her eyes filled with tears.  
"It was…in the forest of death…" she murmured.  
Sasuke didn't care to look around.  
"It was all because of him – because of Orochimaru."  
Naruto managed to get up to his feet, though they were shaking.  
"W-what do you mean?" he asked.  
"When those sound ninjas attacked, Sasuke came to help. But he lost control over himself."  
"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked now, not understanding her at all.  
"Y-you couldn't stop. I'm sure you would have killed them if you were allowed. All because of that cursed seal."  
"So? I don't have it anymore."  
"And still…you seek revenge not caring about anyone," she murmured trying to keep from crying.  
"That's because nobody ever cared about me otherwise people would have tried to stop Itachi from killing my family. Or they would have at least not try to pretend that nothing happened. And you…you would try to support me instead of fighting me," he said a hateful expression in his face.  
"Believe me…I tried…but in the end I couldn't," she thought, remembering the time when she hugged him, preventing him attacking the sound ninjas.

She tightened her grip on the kunai and on Sasuke's arm.  
"But this time…I will," she thought, dashing the kunai forward when she suddenly noticed his blade coming towards her.  
"I won't stop…even if you have to kill me," she thought, not moving from her spot.  
Suddenly the blade stopped.  
She saw with surprise that Naruto stopped it with his hand, causing her to stop her attack too.  
But that was a mistake. Sasuke smiled triumphantly.  
"I guessed that you couldn't dare to kill me. You both are too weak," he said, making them feel insulted.  
He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan but before Naruto could warn Sakura, he noticed black flames on his sleeve. Sakura noticed Naruto hastily taking off his jacket.  
"What's with him?" she thought, when she heard a rustling sound under her.  
She looked and to her shock she saw a small flame starting to eat on her boot.  
"I have to be quick," she thought but was punched in the face before she could react.  
Sasuke turned now to Naruto, trying to slash him.  
But he blocked with a kunai.  
"You're too easy," Sasuke smiled, landing a hit with his fist and sending him to the ground. Naruto tried to stand up, but needed to fight with the dizziness first.  
Meanwhile Sakura managed to get her boot off, seeing that the flame got bigger. She tried to assist Naruto but was almost out on chakra and needed to rest a bit.  
Sasuke stood over his best friend, smiling down at him.  
Naruto tried to stand up but was too enervated by the poison.  
"Goodbye my old friend," Sasuke said, not showing any sadness.  
"I'll never farewell my friendship with you. Not as long as I live," he said out of breath.  
He closed his eyes, starting to feel exhausted.  
"Damn! I should have listened to…Sakura!" he thought when he fell unconscious.  
Sakura saw the scene and wanted to stand up again but still was too weakened from healing all the injured people.  
Sasuke lifted his sword when suddenly he heard a distant voice.  
"Y-you have to stop."  
Sasuke turned around and saw someone lifting himself up onto the roof.  
"Neither your team nor I will ever give up on bringing you back."  
His eyes opened wide in surprise.  
"That's my ninja way!"  
It was Hinata!

Chapter 12: Future Hinata saw Sakura and Naruto beaten but apparently still alive.  
She noticed that Sasuke was smiling.  
"What's so funny?" she asked, anger in her expression but absent in her voice.  
"I just wondered how you survived the fall."  
"I used my chakra to hold onto the wall," she said, watching him closely. "I didn't think you had that much left."  
"I have even more than that," she said and placed herself in fighting position.  
His face was expressionless as if guessing her reaction beforehand. "You will pay for your crime," she said, anger in her eyes. She dashed forward, one hand a palm and the other a fist. Sasuke was unmoving, but he was ready.  
He had his weapon already drawn.  
Hinata dashed her fist towards his face.  
He blocked and used the time to attack her with his sword in his other hand.  
She smiled and managed to grab it.  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," he warned.  
Hinata saw that his hand was covered with lightning.  
"He wants to charge his blade!"  
She was struck with electricity before she could even think of what to do.  
But she didn't let go. She tightly held onto it even though she was starting to feel numb.  
"I have to get…rid of his weapon," she thought and before she was completely paralyzed, she kicked it out of his hand.  
But now she couldn't use one of her arms.  
She saw him charging and blocked his attack. But unfortunately she got hit by his other fist and landed near to his weapon.  
"If you don't want to help me then you have to say goodbye to your village," Sasuke said, stepping closer to her.  
She clenched her teeth in anger, realizing that she was almost out on chakra.  
She noticed his weapon and slowly extended her hand towards it, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't notice.  
But she saw that he looked at her, almost watching her.  
She grabbed his weapon and slowly stood up.  
He smiled.  
"You don't even know how to use it. How do you possibly want to save your friends?" he asked, standing still.  
Hinata stared at him angrily, the blade in one hand since the other arm is useless.  
Sakura tried to stand up and assist. When she finally did it, she tried to think of how to attack.  
But she had almost no chakra and she wouldn't have it easy.  
Suddenly she remembered Naruto and went over to heal him, hoping that he will regain consciousness and help Hinata.  
Hinata charged and tried to land a hit on his arm but he evaded.  
She tried it again, this time aiming at his chest but he was too quick – or she was too inexperienced with a sword.  
She noticed his self-confident expression in his face, making her madder every minute. She began to swing the sword wildly, hoping that she would hit by chance.  
But he just was too quick.  
She now dashed it forward, hoping that she could injure his throat.  
And he wasn't moving.  
"Now I got you," she thought smiling.  
But he took hold of it.  
"What?"  
"I told you that you couldn't use it," he smiled, his hand resting on the sharp blade without being cut or damaged at all.  
She stared at him, not knowing what to do.  
"I have to get away from him but the Gentle Fist style is a short-ranged attack. How should I possibly win?" she thought, fearing that he would use another lightning style jutsu. She didn't let go and tried to push it forward.  
Somehow, though, she couldn't move.  
She looked at him – confused.  
He was looking at her too, amused by how easy his opponent was.  
"Don't tell me that you're tired already?" he said, as if answering her question.  
All of a sudden she knew what was wrong with her.  
"I must have used too much chakra. I can't go on much longer. I have to finish this fight quickly," she thought, noticing that she was out of breath.  
But she knew what she had to do.  
"I will block his chakra network in his hand by using his sword to direct my chakra towards it," she thought, slowly lowering her head.  
"Have you finally accepted your defeat?" he asked.  
She smiled.  
"Defeat is not my fate," she said.  
She activated her Byakugan.  
But he noticed.  
"I think I know what she's up to but it won't come that far."  
"The only thing I have to do is to avoid any eye contact, so I'll focus on his feet and hands," she thought and began concentrating chakra into her hand that held his sword.  
Unfortunately, he saw this too.  
"I should have known," he thought, deciding to stop her.  
Meanwhile Sakura was too busy healing Naruto. She began to feel tired, knowing that her chakra was almost used up.  
She stopped in fear of using up all her chakra without Naruto waking up and instead tried to mend his smaller wounds using bandages and healing herbs.  
She noticed that his hand was moving a bit, knowing that he will regain consciousness soon. "He is not moving at all. Maybe he didn't notice," Hinata thought, hoping that her plan will work.  
Her chakra was slowly moving along the handle of the sword and extending to the sharp, silvery blade.  
"It's over," she thought, relieved that he couldn't escape now since her chakra was too close to him.  
"Hinata!"  
She stopped in surprise but didn't look at him.  
"Ignore him," she thought, deciding to proceed.  
"This is for you," Sasuke said.  
She looked up, wanting to know what it was.  
Suddenly she was faced with a cold, yet, sad expression in his red eyes.  
"He…he looks exactly like Neji. His eyes bear the same pain that Neji had…before Naruto helped him out of his darkness," she thought, remembering Neji's face.  
Suddenly she began to feel sorry when looking at him, even though he was a criminal.  
Sasuke noticed her grief but was starting to get angry.  
"Look at her! Naruto managed to brainwash her too. Instead of helping me, they all just cry and still obey this village. She is just like everyone else," he thought, remembering the first time he met her – during the chunin exams.

But then he remembered another moment – the moment she let him escape.  
She wasn't exactly like everyone – because of that one moment.  
Maybe it was because she thought she would die anyways or because she knew he was too strong for her…but now she was determined, even though she knew she couldn't win.  
Was it all because of Naruto?  
She looked at him, slowly understanding in what situation Sasuke was.  
"Y-you're like Neji. You're sad because of the same reason he was," she murmured, her worry vanishing.  
She tried to understand him, not pity him.  
He smiled triumphantly with a hint of scorn visible, masking his sadness.  
"Not exactly – and you're not exactly like everyone else," he said.  
She looked at him in confusion.  
"But you're still as weak as everyone else," he said, alarming her.  
"Damn! I let my guard down," she thought, sure that he's going to attack her now.  
But he didn't – he just looked at her.  
"W-why doesn't he attack?" she thought, looking back at him.  
Suddenly her eyes opened wide, seeing a large amount of dark chakra – so cold that it almost chilled her to the bone.  
"W-why does he have so much left? He must have used up at least some of it but why does he have so much?" she thought confused, deciding to act now.  
She concentrated chakra into her hands again, while looking into his eyes.  
"It's too late," he said.  
She saw that he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.  
She began to feel numb up to the point where she realized that she was completely paralyzed. "W-why did I look? Why?" she thought, unable to move even a finger.  
Her hand was still holding his weapon tightly – and she couldn't change that.  
He stepped closer and took her hand that held his sword.  
She looked surprised at him.  
He began to remove her fingers from the handle.  
"Now," she thought and released a little chakra that was stored into her hand.  
He tripped but got his weapon back.  
"At least I managed to block his chakra holes in his hand," she thought, even though she would lose now.  
He looked at his hand and back at her.  
She was surprised to see his angry expression.  
"During the Chunin exams, Sasuke showed great skill and proved that he really was one of the strongest genin," she thought, remembering his fight during the preliminary exams.

"But…I never imagined that I would have to fight him one day."  
Sasuke was now in front of her. She tried to run but only could move her fingers a bit.  
It was her end – she knew it.  
Meanwhile Naruto slowly opened his eyes, seeing Sakura by his side.  
She was breathless but alive at least.  
"N-Naruto! Are you alright?" she asked worried.  
"Yeah! Thanks to you," he smiled and slowly tried to stand up.  
"You're not ready for a fight! You have to rest!" Sakura cried.  
Naruto was able to stand on his feet.  
"I'm always ready…and you helped me," he said but was breathing hard.  
"But-"  
"I have gotten stronger. With every fight, I improve. Even the chunin exam was just training for me. I can't lose," he said, remembering his fight with Kiba.

"But Sasuke is too strong!" she said, worry obvious in her voice.  
"People said the same thing about Neji or Gaara – or Pain. But in the end I was stronger than them," he said, remembering that he defeated the invincible Gaara.

Sakura looked at him surprised.  
"Do you doubt me?" he asked.  
"No…but-"  
"Then there are no buts. You know that as his friend I have to help him – and there is no other choice but fighting," he said, looking seriously at her.  
She looked back at him.  
"When I think about it…whenever he defeated someone, they changed…as if he really rescued them from their own darkness," she thought, remembering Naruto's fight with Neji.

She smiled.  
"So you're not tired?"  
"No!" he said.  
"Whatever you do…I'm with you," she said.  
"I know! Thank you, Sakura!" he said, smiling at her.  
He began walking slowly, his feet shaking under him.  
Sakura followed him with a worried expression on her face.  
"Maybe you should rest. I know you're still tired," she thought but it would be useless since Naruto will still deny it.  
But gradually his legs were steadier and he was able to walk faster, making Sakura smile. "I'm not done with you, Sasuke! Not after what you did to Hinata and Sakura," he thought angrily, his eyes fixed at his former friend who was about to finish Hinata.  
"I shouldn't have looked. Why was it so important? What did he want to show me? Nothing…so I'll fall for his trick and be trapped in his genjutsu," she thought angrily and sad at the same time.  
She saw him looking at her, no expression in his face.  
In Hinata's eyes, he was heartless, yet, she somehow sympathized with him. But maybe it was a mistake to sympathize with him, since it seemed that he just abused those feelings. She began to feel guilty, for having mercy with him and failing to protect her village. She was still weak – stronger than before but yet, too weak for someone as strong as Sasuke.  
She began to break – internally.  
Her eyes felt wet and slowly her tears fell to the ground.  
"Ignore me. Have no mercy… just as always…and don't do the same mistake I did," she thought, seeing his impassive face looking at her.  
But before she would die, she wanted to know one thing.  
"Why…did you want me to rest? Why did I… have to lie down on the bed?" she asked reluctantly, her crying ceasing slowly. "Didn't I tell you before?" he asked.  
She looked at him confused.  
"N-no!"  
"I told you that you're useful to me only alive." "But your plan failed," she said, even though she knew that in the end…he actually won.  
She would die. "Not really. I'm actually very close to my goal."  
"W-what do you mean?" she asked, not getting his reasoning.  
"Why did I stop the bomb?" he asked.  
"B-because otherwise you would have died too, right?"  
"Maybe. But what were my words when I left the hideout?" he asked, his Mangekyo Sharingan still activated. She began to think for a while when her eyes opened wide in realization.  
"I did it…for the future!"  
"For the future," she mumbled as if to herself.  
"So you know what the real reason was," he said, his eyes looking down at her.  
"The reason was your clan. But I still don't understand what it has to do with me," she said, still paralyzed.  
"Just like everyone else, you are also indirectly helping me accomplish my future," he said.  
"Only in a different way," he thought, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "But why did you capture me then? Only to lure Naruto to you? Does it mean that I wasn't supposed to die?" she thought confused.  
But it seemed that it doesn't matter now since she had to die now.  
Naruto couldn't rescue her since he was out cold and she couldn't move her head to check on him.  
Sakura couldn't rescue her since she had too less chakra left.  
She was on her own.  
But she wouldn't die in vain.  
When he tries to inflict the lethal damage, she'd, at the same time, release her remaining chakra to stop his chakra network via her chakra holes. Then it will be easy to capture him.  
Her death will bring Sasuke back.

Chapter 13: The hawk's feather Neji, Tenten, and Lee were at the scene of where the lightning had struck.  
Now there was only fire and empty scenery left.  
"There are no more people under the ruins. I think our job is done. Let's report to the medical team," Neji suggested, his Byakugan sensing no more chakra.  
They were on their way to the hospital when suddenly Sai dropped down from his ink bird.  
"Neji! You have to hurry! Hinata is fighting Sasuke on the roof of the hospital. But Naruto and Sakura are too exhausted to fight against him," he said in a hurry.  
"What!" "She's losing! We have to be quick! Lee and Tenten can give the report," Sai said.  
Lee and Tenten smiled at Neji as a sign that they can take care of the rest.  
Neji smiled back and jumped with Sai on his ink bird and took off into the sky.  
"Let's not fail Neji. We will give this report and then help him, right Tenten?" Lee said quite energetically.  
Tenten smiled at him and nodded.  
They dashed off.  
Hinata stared hard at Sasuke, waiting for his attack.  
She was ready.  
All she needed was to respond quickly enough so when he attacks her, she knows where to release her chakra from. She was surprised at his powerful genjutsu since she was paralyzed for several minutes and she still couldn't move.  
But then again, the Mangekyo Sharingan was feared for the power it grants to the user – the power to inflict internal and external damage by just looking at someone. He remained silent, his eyes scanning her features and resting on her face – her face that didn't show fear or depression but strained concentration.  
"She is watching too close. I'm sure she has something on her mind," he thought, surprised by her determination in such a hopeless situation.  
But somehow he was also like her.  
When he fought Orochimaru, he knew he was too weak but still kept fighting – for his friends.  
But now he resolved that fighting for your friends is useless if they fought against you.  
If they fought against you, that meant you had no friends.  
And he didn't need any – all he needed was revenge.  
He was too concentrated on revenge to be focused on friends – too concentrated on his revival of the Uchiha clan.  
Hinata saw him smiling – a smile that was different from the ones she saw, making her feel apprehensive.  
He slowly lifted his sword.  
"Goodbye, Konoha. I'm going but finally I have the chance to protect you," she thought, staring at his sword.  
"Hinata!" a voice screamed.  
She knew it was Naruto's.  
She didn't need to turn around.  
"Goodbye, Naruto! I'll leave Sasuke to you," she thought sadly. Suddenly Sasuke's hand was held back…by Neji.  
"Don't touch my sister!" he said angrily, making Hinata smile.  
Sasuke looked at Neji.  
"Don't worry, I won't touch her at all," he smiled, his eyes staring at him.  
"I had something very different in mind," he thought.  
Neji dashed a palm towards him but missed when Sasuke stepped to the side.  
Neji was about to hit Hinata accidentally when suddenly Sasuke pulled him back and threw him towards the ground.  
Neji slowly stood up, standing behind Hinata.  
"How do you want to pay for your crime?" Sasuke asked. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Should it be a final blow or would you like to have it more slowly so you can apologize to your so-called 'sister'?" he asked, his Mangekyo Sharingan ready to damage Neji. "Neji, run!" Hinata screamed, angry that she couldn't move.  
"I won't run! I'd rather die," he answered, concern in his voice – concern for her safety.  
"Yes, take responsibility for what you did to her," Sasuke said.  
"You don't know anything about her," Neji said angrily, disgusted by Sasuke pretending to know her for years.  
"But you said that you used to be cruel to her, right? Did you ever apologize to her?" he asked.  
Neji just looked angrily at him.  
"Then I'll make you," Sasuke smiled, ready to attack.  
"No! Don't hurt him! Hurt me instead…for never telling him that I forgive him," she shouted, standing between them while still paralyzed. "No! Hinata!" Neji shouted at her, not believing what she just said.  
Sasuke stared at her, seeing how they support each other.  
He remembered his fight with Itachi.

He remembered his words his brother said in his ear before Sasuke passed out.  
"You don't have enough hatred."  
Unlike Hinata's and Neji's relationship that was based on compassion, their relationship was only based on hatred.  
But it was hatred that helped him to get stronger…but also that made him lonely.  
But he has to bear with loneliness first, so he can achieve his goal.  
He was aware of this, the moment he decided to leave Konoha.  
He was brought back to reality, when Neji began charging towards him. Sasuke took hold of his palm when he noticed Neji smiling.  
"Thank you!" he said and formed a palm with his other hand. Sasuke quickly moved past him, Neji's hand still in his grip and threw him over his shoulder. Neji flew past Hinata and fell from the building.  
"Hinata!" he shouted, while Naruto ran over to the place where he fell from.  
But after that, there was no sound at all.  
"W-what did you do?" Hinata cried shocked.  
"Don't worry! I don't think you lost him. He can't be that stupid to just simply fall from the building," Sasuke said, obviously making fun of her cousin.  
Naruto heard what he said, making him madder every minute.  
"I'm going to kill you!" he thought but was doubtful since he still felt a bit out of breath despite Sakura giving him first aid. "I need help! I don't think I can beat him alone," Naruto thought – and jumped from the building, making Sakura scream.  
"No! What are you doing, Naruto?" she yelled.  
Hinata opened her eyes in surprise.  
"He jumped?"  
She knew that he wanted to save Neji…but she only hoped that he'll do it quick.  
Sasuke watched her closely, seeing that she was truly worried about her cousin, even though he used to let his hatred of the main branch out on her.  
He remembered that he and Itachi had something similar to that – to concern – mostly during the few times Itachi trained with Sasuke.

Now Itachi is gone and Sasuke was alone again.  
But he didn't intend to stay alone forever. Hinata became increasingly angry and miserable. "You! You! What should I do to make you stop?" she thought, managing to clench her fists in frustration. She noticed tears rolling down her cheeks, adding to her pain.  
"I have to do something," she thought and closed her eyes.  
Sasuke watched her, wondering if at least she would understand his feelings now.  
Hinata opened her eyes and deactivated her Byakugan, taking Sasuke by surprise.  
More tears were falling but Hinata didn't get angry anymore.  
She was unusually calm, as if she'd lost her feelings all at once.  
She looked into his Mangekyo Sharingan emotionlessly.  
He looked back at her, wondering what she wanted to accomplish with that.  
"I have no chance against his Sharingan. No matter what I do, I can't win against him. The only way for me to win…is to die," she thought, silently shedding more tears.  
She took a deep breath.  
"Kill me!" she said.  
He looked at her in astonishment.  
"Please kill me, Sasuke! I'm no match for you. And after I lost Neji and Naruto…I don't want to live anymore," she said, her voice shaky.  
She noticed that he looked at her more intensely.  
"Only…don't use your Sharingan. I want to die from physical damage," she murmured, when another tear rolled down her cheek.  
"You really want to die?" he asked, doubting her since she was crying.  
"Yes."  
He smiled, making her shiver inside.  
"Then your last wish is granted," he said in a low voice and walked towards her.  
Hinata kept staring into his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't use a genjutsu to kill her.  
He stopped right in front of her, face close to hers.  
"I'll never forget you, Naruto. Thank you for everything you did for me," she thought glumly, expecting her death at any moment.  
She saw that he was extending one of his hands towards her.  
"I'm ready," she thought – when suddenly she noticed his other hand disappearing behind him. "W-what does he want to do? Which hand is it? Did he find out?" she thought, about to panic.  
She decided that it was the hand behind him and focused her attention towards it.  
Suddenly she felt his other hand holding her wrist.  
She looked at it in surprise.  
"Why is he doing this? I'm paralyzed and I can't escape…so why is he holding me?" she thought confused.  
She remembered the time he removed the paper bomb from her.  
But now was her chance. She could release all her chakra from her wrist and so block his whole chakra network. She was about to do so when she noticed his other hand slowly extending towards her.  
"He knows what I want to do! I have to stop him quickly," she thought but was stopped when she felt his other hand slowly opening her fist.  
She tried hard to keep her fist clenched but saw that he was stronger. He unfolded her fist to a palm.  
"Let him do what he wants to. It will be the last time," Hinata thought, not fighting back and waiting for the right moment to strike.  
She noticed that his hand stopped for one moment.  
He looked at her palm silently.  
"This is for you," he said in a low voice.  
She felt his palm touching hers, making her blush slightly.  
"Now!" she thought but couldn't act.  
It was only for a short moment but his hand felt surprisingly warm.  
Suddenly she felt something tickle her hand.  
He slowly removed his palm…and her eyes opened in surprise.  
"This is for me?" she thought.  
In her palm…lied the hawk's feather.

Chapter 14: Promise She stared at it in confusion.  
"How did he know where it is and why did he give it to me?" she asked herself.  
Raindrops fell onto the feather.  
Raindrops fell onto her palm.  
Raindrops fell everywhere.  
But she didn't notice it. She was too confused to notice it.  
She looked up at Sasuke, questioning him with her look. He remained silent.  
"Why did you give this to me?" she asked hesitantly, staring into his star-shaped eyes.  
He smiled.  
"As a reminder."  
"W-what do you mean?" she asked confused.  
"To remind you of the future – and that nobody can escape it," he said.  
She looked at her feet, trying to think of its meaning.  
"And you are part of it too," she heard him say.  
She noticed that his genjutsu was starting to weaken but still couldn't move her legs.  
"I'm helping him to get to the future. I'm part of the future – his future? I'm part of his clan? But I'm a Hyuga, not an Uchiha. How is that possible?" she wondered.  
She looked up to him when another thought crossed her mind.  
"Why doesn't he kill me?"  
He had to attack her if she wanted to defeat him.  
"Why did you stop?" she asked but he was silent.  
"Because -" his mind said but was interrupted all of a sudden.  
"Kill me!" she shouted, surprised by her own death wish. He looked at her quietly but she noticed a smile on his face.  
Sakura heard her scream, causing her to fear the worst.  
"Is that so?" he asked, only to be sure.  
"Do it!" she urged him.  
He deactivated his Mangekyo Sharingan, looking at her with his black eyes.  
She saw him slowly moving his hand.  
"Here it comes," she thought focusing her whole attention towards it.  
Suddenly they heard a loud scream – Sakura's scream.  
"Sasuke!" she screamed, dashing her chakra-charged fist towards him.  
Sasuke managed to block her attack when he was hit with her other fist.  
Sasuke fell to the ground but quickly stood up.  
Sakura was out of breath but stood her ground.  
Sasuke stepped closer to her.  
"That was a mistake," he said.  
"Betraying Konoha was a mistake," Sakura said, clenching her fist. She charged but missed when he moved to the side.  
"Now it's my turn," he said, trying to attack her from behind.  
Suddenly his fist was stopped.  
Hinata's eyes opened wide, seeing him back so fast.  
It was Naruto!  
"Now, Neji!" he shouted – before he was thrown to the ground.  
Sasuke turned around – too late.  
He got hit several times, each time one chakra hole blocked.  
Sasuke managed to block his next attack and landed a hit in Neji's face, causing him to fall. Neji stood up, seeing Sasuke charging.  
He stepped to the side, Naruto appearing behind him, landing a direct hit into Sasuke's face. Naruto dashed another fist towards him but Sasuke blocked it. Naruto clenched his teeth, eyes staring furiously at his rival.  
Sakura stared at him in surprise.  
"Naruto looks so…wild. I have never seen him like this…but I think I can understand him," she thought remembering her fight with Ino and how her rivalry made her stronger.

"I believe in you," she thought.  
Meanwhile Sasuke was slowly gaining the upper hand, seeing that Naruto couldn't hold him back much longer.  
He dashed his blade towards him but Naruto blocked with his hand, ignoring the cut that his move caused. Naruto clenched his teeth due to the pain but tightened his grip on the sharp blade, causing part of the blade to be covered in his blood.  
"I won't let you escape - not now that you let your guard down," Naruto smiled.  
Sasuke got apprehensive.  
"Do it, Neji!" Naruto shouted.  
Sasuke knew that Neji must be standing behind him.  
"8 Trigrams Sky Palm!" he heard Neji say.  
Sasuke sent his foot into Naruto's stomach, causing him to loosen his grip on his friend and quickly jumped to the side.  
But the gust was so strong and covered such a large area that he still was thrown along with Naruto towards the ground.  
Sasuke stood up but was faced with Neji hitting him with his palm on his chest.  
He fell – but with a smile.  
Before landing, he was replaced with a tree trunk.  
Neji quickly turned around only to see a large fireball coming towards him.  
He acted in last minute, using his rotation to block the dangerous fire.  
His spinning slowed down and when he finally stopped spinning, he received a hard punch from Sasuke, sending him towards the ground.  
Sakura saw him stepping closer to them and decided to act.  
"Now to finish you off," Sasuke said, standing in position to use his Chidori. His eyes opened wide in surprise – when he realized that he couldn't concentrate chakra into his hand.  
"Nice job, Neji," Naruto said, breathing hard.  
Neji smiled, both managing to stand up.  
"You think only because I can't use my Chidori, you won?" he asked, causing Neji and Naruto look at him in confusion and apprehension. Suddenly all heard footsteps – and they were approaching Sasuke.  
It was Sakura.  
"No matter how many times you knock me down, I will always stand up again. Naruto was always there to help me, to protect me. And I won't let you kill the ones who care about me," Sakura thought, remembering the time when Naruto saved her from being killed by his best friend.

"Die!" she screamed and threw a large boulder towards him. Sasuke jumped to the side – and saw Sakura aiming a punch towards him.  
He moved to the side when suddenly a kunai came dashing towards him.  
He quickly ducked and took hold of her wrist.  
Sakura tried to hit him with her other fist again but was thrown into the air before she could act.  
She fell towards Naruto and Neji, throwing them back to the ground.  
But they didn't remain there for long and were soon standing on their feet.  
All three of them were out of breath and limited on chakra but wouldn't give up.  
They were too determined to give up.  
Sasuke stared at them, no expression visible.  
But all of a sudden, he looked up.  
And he saw Sai on an ink hawk, watching them.  
Sakura noticed that Sasuke took out a kunai.  
Sai noticed too but when he did, the Kunai was already flying towards him.  
He had no other choice but to jump.  
The tag on the kunai exploded, destroying the ink hawk.  
They saw him falling.  
"He's going to die!" Neji said.  
But Sai didn't land.  
They saw with relief that he was riding on an ink lion through the streets and hoped that he will find backup soon. "He will be too late," they heard Sasuke say, focusing their attention towards him.  
"I don't think so," Naruto said but had his doubts.  
"Now to continue where I stopped," he said smiling, making all of them angrier.  
But gradually Neji began smiling.  
"How do you want to kill us if you don't have enough chakra – and if you can't use it?" he asked, causing Sakura and Naruto to look at him in surprise. Sasuke looked at him coldly.  
"Chidori is out of the question," Neji said smiling.  
"Yes, I can't use Chidori…" he smiled.  
Meanwhile Hinata tried desperately to fight his genjutsu that still imprisoned her feet.  
"I have to get free…fast," she thought, hoping that the genjutsu will lose its effect as soon as possible.  
"…but I don't need it," Sasuke said.  
Neji's smile faded.  
"I can kill you right now without even moving a finger," he smiled, activating his Sharingan.  
Sakura, Naruto and Neji knew what he was getting at.  
They knew he would use a genjutsu to kill them.  
"I think it's time to face your future," he smiled.  
Hinata stared at the scene in shock while trying to move her legs – and succeeded.  
She clenched her hands to fists, ready to take a risk.  
Sasuke smiled, seeing that he had them cornered – and seeing that they knew they had no chance to escape.  
"Now you will understand me. Now you know what it means to lose everything at once," he said.  
He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.  
Naruto and Sakura stared at him in anger and frustration – at their former teammate about to kill them.  
Neji, though, was overwhelmed. His Byakugan saw the power that lied behind his Sharingan.  
"I…can't believe this! His chakra…is unbelievable!" he said, fear obvious in his voice.  
"What is it?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes off his friend.  
"I thought he must have used up almost all of his reserves…but he is left with over half of his chakra and the worst thing is…that most of his chakra holes are still open," he said, staring at the Uchiha with wide eyes.  
Naruto couldn't listen to Neji any longer and tried to stop his friend.  
But he noticed that he couldn't even move.  
"I…can't move!"  
Neji and Sakura tried to move too but they were in the same condition.  
They were all paralyzed.  
Sasuke smiled at their pathetic attempt to escape his genjutsu.  
Gradually Naruto realized that he had another chance – and remained absolutely still.  
He just had to hope that he wouldn't die before he finished with his plan.  
He closed his eyes, trying to take in as much as energy as possible.  
Sasuke noticed that Naruto was unusually quiet, fearing that he found a way to escape his jutsu.  
"Goodbye!" Sasuke said.  
"Not now," Naruto thought, fearing his end.  
"Amaterasu!" Neji and Sakura closed their eyes in fear.  
But suddenly they heard a scream – a familiar one.  
It was Hinata!  
Neji and Sakura opened their eyes – and saw Hinata's sleeve enclosed in a black flame, slowly spreading to the lower part of her body.  
Naruto opened his eyes too but Hinata stopped him from panicking.  
"Don't! Stay calm! Y-you…have to stay calm…o-or you'll die too," Hinata managed to say.  
Naruto stared at her with wide eyes but didn't try to move at all but to finish his jutsu.  
Neji and Sakura wanted to help but they could move only their upper part of their body.  
Naruto closed his eyes, trying to take a lot of chakra in as soon as possible.  
Hinata felt her skin start to burn, causing her to drop onto her knees.  
"I-I won't let you kill them. I…will s-sacrifice myself…if I-I have to…" she thought, staring hard at Sasuke.  
He looked at her surprised.  
She didn't feel the rain anymore – only pain.  
The rain couldn't rescue her and neither her friends.  
Only the one who caused the fire could. She began screaming due to the pain that was extending in the direction of the black fire.  
"Stop! Stop!" she screamed but received no answer.  
Sakura began crying and Neji began burning with anger and guilt.  
Naruto couldn't stand her screaming but he was very close and couldn't stop now.  
"Sasuke! For…t-the…future!" she screamed, more weakly though.  
He stared at her with wide eyes.  
"Future?"  
She felt her energy fading.  
"P-please look!" she thought.  
She slowly extended her arm, her sight starting to blur. She closed her eyes due to the pain that was starting to extend to her back. She unfolded her fist to a palm…and revealed the hawk's feather.  
She finally dropped to the ground, the pain starting to take over.  
He stared at her palm in surprise.  
"She still…held the feather?" he thought confused.  
Suddenly he smiled.  
Hinata couldn't feel the ground anymore – it was as if she was floating in air.  
"It's over!" she thought, sure that she was about to die.  
But suddenly Sakura and Neji couldn't believe their eyes when they saw that the flames were vanishing.  
"S-sakura! Look!" She looked into the direction Neji was looking – and saw that Sasuke was extinguishing the flames with his eye.  
Hinata felt the pain fade slowly.  
She opened her eyes and saw that Sasuke was looking at her.  
"He…is…rescuing me?" she thought confused.  
Hinata managed with difficulty to stand up after the last flame went.  
And to her surprise she saw that the feather was still in her palm – unharmed.  
Naruto finished gathering chakra and opened his eyes – revealing the color yellow.  
He noticed that Sasuke's genjutsu had no effect on them anymore. "If I nod, we will start charging at him. Neji, you go first, followed by you, Sakura. And I'll come last," Naruto told them in a low voice, so that Sasuke wouldn't hear.  
They stared at Sasuke, seeing that he was starting to feel tired.  
Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, his doujutsu starting to exhaust him.  
He watched Hinata.  
She was breathing hard and her legs were shaking under her but her determination kept her on her feet.  
But what surprised Sasuke was that she didn't let go of the feather, despite being burned alive.  
Her wounds were clearly visible – most of the damage on her arm, continuing on her shoulders and extending to the upper part of her back. She took a step forward and immediately flinched – clearly a sign that her body was burning.  
Her palm turned to a fist again, hiding the feather in her hand.  
"Why is it so important to her? Did she finally understand the meaning?" Sasuke wondered, his black eyes trying to read her expression. Naruto turned his eyes towards Neji and Sakura – and nodded. Hinata stared at Sasuke, hoping that the fight was finally over – that he finally understood that some people care for the village – and for him.  
He didn't move and just looked back.  
Suddenly she saw Neji charging towards him, his palm charged with his remaining chakra. Sasuke managed to escape by stepping to the side - when suddenly Sakura dashed her fist towards him. He took her wrist but was hit with the other, sending him several meters far.  
He stood up – and saw Naruto charging.  
He quickly drew his sword and stabbed him into his chest.  
But he hit just a clone.  
Sasuke quickly turned around but was hit by a fist, sending him back to the ground.  
Naruto grabbed his friend by his shirt and pulled him close to his face.  
"Now you will pay!" Naruto shouted.  
"For what – for trying to remove all corruption in this village?" Sasuke smiled, though out of breath.  
"No! For betraying your friends and for trying to kill innocent people," Naruto said breathlessly.  
"Shut up! You don't know what it means to see a life lost," Sasuke said, eyes staring hatefully at his friend.  
"Since you still think so, I will see it now," Naruto said and took out a kunai.  
Hinata, Neji and Sakura stared at him with wide eyes.  
"He…wants to kill him?" Sakura thought shocked.  
Naruto lifted the kunai.  
"Y-you want to kill Sasuke?" Sakura asked, secretly not wanting Sasuke to die.  
"He wanted to kill you! If you let him escape…then he'll kill us all and destroy the Konoha!" Naruto said, not taking his eyes off of his rival. Sakura looked to the ground, knowing that it was an order from Konoha.  
Hinata stepped closer to Naruto, her eyes staring at Naruto's furious expression.  
"He…is so angry! He really wants to kill him – his eyes show it!" Hinata thought, feeling intimidated by his look.  
Sakura and Neji stepped closer to him as well.  
"Are you sure it's the right thing to do?" Neji asked.  
"You're a jonin and Sasuke knocked you down several times! What do you think?" he answered angrily. "Any last words?" Naruto asked, receiving a smile from Sasuke.  
"You'll die with me!" he said.  
"I don't care as long as Konoha is safe," Naruto said, concentrating chakra into the kunai to make sure that the wound will be fatal. "If you stab me now, I'll kill you with my Chidori. I'll just direct it through the kunai and it'll be over for you," Saskue thought, ready for the attack.  
Neji and Sakura watched in tension.  
Naruto dashed the kunai forward…and was held back.  
"Don't! Let him go!" a voice said.  
Naruto turned around and saw Hinata holding his hand back.  
"What are you doing? He's going to kill us if we don't!" Naruto said, his yellow eyes staring angrily at her.  
"But…didn't you want to bring him back to the village? Your words must have had some influence on him. Killing him wouldn't make you better than him," she said, trying to prevent any deaths.  
"You're making a mistake! He will kill us! Bringing him back won't prevent the village from being destroyed," Naruto said, still determined to kill his best friend.  
"But he said you will die too!"  
"So what! I just want the village to be safe," Naruto replied, starting to get impatient.  
Sasuke saw his chance and punched Naruto, sending him to the ground.  
He picked the kunai from the ground and went towards Naruto.  
Suddenly his kunai was hit out of his hand…by Hinata.  
He stared at her, not knowing if she was helping him or not.  
Hinata's skin started burning again, causing her to drop onto her knees.  
Neji and Sakura started attacking and forced him towards the edge of the building.  
Suddenly Naruto dashed towards him with his Rasengan.  
Sasuke was cornered but smiled.  
He glanced at Hinata before he said his last words to Naruto.  
"I will come back and next time, I won't run. I promise you that, Naruto."  
He turned around and jumped from the building.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.  
All stared at the place he had stood in fear.  
Suddenly a hawk flew high into the sky.  
They noticed Sasuke on it.  
His back was facing them but he knew they were watching.  
"I will defeat you. I promise!" Naruto thought, watching him fly into the horizon. The dark clouds were disappearing and a ray of sunshine was facing them.  
Hinata looked into the sky, slowly unfolding her fist.  
"I let you escape…just like last time. But I know that you can't run from future."  
She glanced at the feather in her palm.  
"And the future are your friends," she thought and smiled.


End file.
